


Monster Breeding (18+)

by Shadowangel615, The_Crowmother



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Anime, Blood, Harem, Lemon, Loli, Monster Girls, Shota, Steampunk, Submission, Yaoi, Yuri, farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crowmother/pseuds/The_Crowmother
Summary: Set in a Steampunk reality in 1965, the prodigal son of two Monster-Human Hybrid Breeders, or farmers as they're commonly called, has received their farm and two animals after their deaths. However, in doing so, he unfortunately stuck himself $2,000,000 in debt. Now he's determined to pay off the debt and return his farm to what it once was.





	1. Prologue

 Terry stretched and yawned early in the morning before he looked out the window of the train car he was in. He saw the vast plains as well as airships in the skies overhead. The sun rose over the hills as he stood up to stretch his legs before sitting back down to read the letter he had gotten from a friend of his parents. He had read it already, though he wanted to read it once more. He pulled out hte letter and ran through the text.

 Terry Risso

  As of March 13th, 1935, your parents have passed away due to natural causes. However, in their will, they've stated that you will receive the farm and two of their animals, Amon and Cicero whilst the others would be sold at an auction. Should you desire to retake your family's farm and animals, come to Eisenberg and meet with Lucy Belmont by July 19th, 1935. If you do not arrive by then, your farm and the animals will be auctioned off as well.

 Sincerely, Walter Muller

That's where the letter ended. He hated that most of his parents' animals were auctioned off, but he was glad at least Amon and Cicero were still safe. He knew the names of all of them, it was a sad thing that they had to go, but nothing always stays the same. The train stopped at the station and found himself clutching his sports bag's strap and walking up to a bench. He sat down and looked at the letter again before he heard someone ask him something.

 "Are you Terry Risso?" a woman beside him asked.

 He looked up to see a tan girl wearing her silver hair in a long ponytail with amber eyes. She wore a skirt, brown jeans, a dark gray sleeveless shit, a brown jacket, and a pair of boots as well.

 "Yes, are you Lucy Belmont?" He asked.

 She nodded in response before saying, "Yes, you're a day late."

 "W-what?!" He jerked his head towards a newspaper and saw the date.

 July 20th, 1935.

 "Your farm was auctioned off along with your animals yesterday." She said.

 "I... I can't believe I lost track of time..." He said, "Amon... Cicero..."

 "However," She said and regained his full attention, "You're lucky Walter bought them both for you."

 His expression brightened and he jumped up with glee before saying, "R-really?!"

 "Yes, though the catch is you'll be deep in debt." She said.

 "Well I'm sure I can pay it back."

 "Then you'll take the deed?" She asked.

 He nodded and said, "without a doubt."

 "So be it, you have to pay back the $2,000,000 fee." She said.

 His jaw dropped as he heard her words and fell to his knees. How was he going to pay back a debt that big?! Though he stood up anyway and took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes with a burning determination.

 "Hand me the deed." He said.

 She tilted her head and reached into her jacket before pulling out a rolled up piece of paper tied with a red ribbon. He looked at it and took the thing before putting it in his sports bag. She motioned for him to follow him out and led him to a rather fancy looking Airship landed nearby. He looked around and noticed the copper gears turning before the massive ship was lifted into the air. She brought him to the back of the ship and knocked twice before crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

 It opened and a rather plump man dressed in a vest, white dress shirt, bowler hat, and blazer came out. He adjusted his large glasses and fixed his handlebar moustache before pulling his cigar out of his mouth and widening his eyes.

 "Ah! Terry it's good to see you again!" He said.

 "Hey, Walter." He responded.

 "You look well, so tel me, found that special girl yet?" He said and pointed at him with his cigar.

 "No, not yet." He replied.

 "Ah! Well how about this fine young girl beside me? Lucy, what do you think about Terry here?" He asked.

 "I just met him." She said. 

 "Ha! You really know how to tell a joke! Come in, please." Walter said and went back into his office.

 Terry followed in and looked at the shelves lined with old relics from long ago. A WW1 helmet, a tomahawk, a gas mask from WW1, a very old cog from one of the ruins in the world, the list goes on and on. Walter was known for delving into historic ruins and searching for anything of value. That's how he made a living after all. Terry at down just as Lucy came in and shut the door behind her.

 "You know, I wasted a lot of money on you." He said.

 "Yeah, you did and I'm grateful for that."

 "I know you are, I just hope I was right about you." He said, "tell me, what do you remember your father teaching you?"

 "W-well, he taught me how to milk a Holstaurus and a Cat Girl." he said.

 He thought back to the time when he was fourteen and his father taught him how to get milk from a Holstaurus. His father brought him to the barn where a where a tall mature woman quite plump with legs like a cow's and a slightly plump body. Her breasts were massive and hung over the fence to the pen she was in while her giant ass bounced with each step. She looked at Terry and his father and her cow ears perked up with arousal.

 "Alright, Terry, let's learn how to milk a Holstaurus." He said.

 "Alright pa, you needed the bucket?" He asked.

 He nodded and rubbed his head before pulling out a small stool and opening the pen.

 "First you let her sit on your lap, like so." He said and let the cow woman lay her stomach on his lap, "next you place the bucket under her breast and hold both like so. You watching?"

 "Yeah pa!" He said.

 "How about you give it a try. Come on Beth, get up girl."

 The cow woman, known as Beth, got up and let the man switch places with Terry, who then felt the massive weight on his lap. He gripped the breasts of the creature and looked at his father for directions.

 "Now, squeeze softly and pull down. Don't pull too hard or it'll hurt her."

 Young Terry nodded before he began to softly squeeze Beth's mounds and watched the milk flow down into the bucket. He repeated this action and noticed her face of ecstasy as her hot breaths escaped her lips. His father chuckled as he watched the holstaurus find pleasure like he had never given her. In his mind, he felt the boy had a bright future as a farmer, though for now he'd stick with training him to be better if he could. A few minutes later, Terry brought up the bucket of milk and handed it to his father.

 He took a sip and said, "You know, depending on how you pleasure the animal makes what comes out even better. This' easily the best I've ever tasted." He said.

 Terry smiled before he was pulled into the holstaurus' grasp and and pulled in between her breasts.

 "W-w-wha?!" He yelled.

 "Oh boy, don't worry bud, you earned this. I'll be back in an hour to check on you." He said and left the barn.

 Young Terry was thrown on a pile of hay in her pen before she got on all fours and lustfully pulled down his pants. She looked at his erection and ran her tongue up his shaft once before she dove her head down on his length and took it all in an instant. He watched her bob her head up and down and moaned as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows. Just as he did, his mother came in with a camera and looked at him.

 "O-oh, Jack told me she wanted you but I didn't think it was this much..." she said as the Holstaurus ravaged him still.

 "W-what- ah! Why's she doing this?!" He yelled.

 "Well, when an animal really loves how you treated it then it tends to do this..." She said.

 Terry came as she said that and fired his seed into the back of her throat before the monster girl wrapped his length between her breasts. She rubbed it between them roughly as his mother took a seat by their stallion. The Stallion had a massive length that seemed difficult to fit into anything, though his mother seemed quite adept at fitting massive things inside her. The stallion was also more or less a massive anthropomorphic horse.

  "How're you feeling Chase?" She asked affectionately.

 The Horse slipped it's massive horse cock through the pen and his mother giggled as she wrapped her arms around it and pressed her cheek against his flat tip. She began rubbing his cock as Terry came again, spreading his seed all over the Holstaurus' breasts. She changed positions again, though this time she tried to get him to suckle onto her mound while she stroked him. Eventually he gave up fighting and just latched his lips onto her breast before he drank from her as she stroked him.

 "Yeah... Those were the days." He said.

 "Your father said that you were a prodigy of sorts, that your first time milking a Holstaurus was perfect." he said, "So I expect you to be able to make good money off of these two."

 "Well, before I was working at a Holstaurus breeding company, til' some guy introduced his invention and took away our jobs." He said, "Turns out the machine was able to fill buckets faster than we could and made twenty buckets in five minutes."

 "Yes, I've heard that traditional means are being replaced." Walter said with a sigh, "the farmer who bought Bethany was the man who invented it, now he's using her as a way to advertise his machine. I know the connection you had with her, so I'm trying to get her back for you."

 "What?!" Terry yelled and stood up, "Hybrids should be treated with love and respect, not with a machine! All they want is attention from men and women, that's what my father told me. As long as the others are with farmers who use traditional means, then it's fine. But he messed with MY Holstaurus."

 "That's true, but there's another thing that needs your attention." Lucy said.

 "What do you mean?! This is the only thing that needs my attention!" He exclaimed.

 "Your parents were murdered. The news that they died peacefully was fake." She said.

 Terry remained silent as she handed him a journal. Inside was a number of paragraphs that explained everything that she was saying. His eyes widened as he read what he saw. He didn't want to believe it, but there it was, right in front of his eyes.

 "We believe your parents were murdered for their farm." Walter started, "This was never released worldwide for who knows why. But no one knows why it happened. But we can talk about this another day, for now, we'll let you settle into your old home."

 With that, Terry nodded and left the room, followed by Lucy, who crossed her arms as he went over to the bannister. He looked down and saw the land that his parents had given him, though once he had reached the house, he was shocked to see it in shambles. He sighed as Lucy stood beside him, as she had explained beforehand that she was going to be there with him for a while. He entered the front room and found that all the furniture was covered in sheets.

 He sighed before going into the kitchen and seeing it as empty as he had expected before he went upstairs to the bedroom his parents had. He found it not as empty and noticed some pictures in an almost shut drawer in the dresser. He set his sports bag down and opened it to find the pictures of all the animals with his parents. He smiled at the photos before noticing a majority of them were of him with the animals as well. He picked up one with him having his first with Bethany and looked at the back to read, " **GOOD JOB SLUGGER!** " In black marker.

 He hugged the photos to his chest as he felt a tear running down his cheek and wiped it away before putting the old photos in his bag safely before seeing the camera they had given him as a goodbye present when he turned 18. He was 21 now, oh how the years had gone by. He heard something outside like a howl and dashed out the door to see his Wolf, Amon. Amon's black fur shined in the daylight as he tore at the collar he was forced to wear. The anthropomorphic wolf was clearly enraged.

 "HEY!" Terry yelled as he ran up to the Wolf.

 "Calm down you giant fleabag!" One of the men yelled before he was flung aside and knocked unconscious.

 "Stop! That's not how you treat him!" Terry yelled and stood up to the wolf.

 "Careful kid, he might hurt you." Another guy trying to force the wolf in said.

 "It's okay buddy, it's me, Terry, you remember me right?" Terry said as he approached the wolf slowly.

 Amon seemed to calm down as he saw him and nuzzled his head into his chest as Terry removed the collar and tossed it aside. Amon pulled back and terry rested his hand on it's cheek before he heard someone mewing.

 "Nya!" He heard a something go.

 He looked up and standing there was Cicero, a Cat Girl with long green hair and short fur running up from her shoulder and thighs to her hands and feet like gloves and stockings, only, the feet were more like paws than actual feet.

 "Nya! Nya, Nya!" The catgirl went as she tackled Terry.

 "Cicero! Oh I missed you!" He said and smothered her with kisses, "Oh I missed you so much!"

 "Nya!" The Cat Girl mewed affectionately before standing beside Amon.

 To him, Cicero was like an energetic little sister who could only say Nya. he always treated her kindly, especially since he was more of a cat person. That didn't stop him from giving Amon any affection though.

 He rested his hands on both their cheeks and pulled them in for a group hug. He was glad to see that they were both alright and that they hadn't been harmed at all. He watched as the ship took off and waved at Walter, who waved back at him.

 "MAKE YOUR PARENTS PROUD BOY!" He yelled.

 "I WILL WALTER!" He yelled back.

 After that, he decided to get to work and brought Amon to his pen. The pen was still standing quite well, which he was glad for, but not enough to add a second Wolf. Meanwhile, he had Cicero back waiting on the front porch playing with a ball of yarn he had bought her.

 He looked over at a shed and sprinted towards it before opening it and finding the case and bottles for the animals cum and milk. He grabbed a few of them and ran placed them in the case before closing it up and rushing back over to Amon's pen. He hopped the fence and found him by a large boulder with a den inside and came up to the wolf. He sat beside it and softly rubbed his shoulder.

 "Hey bud, how ya doin'?" he said and earned a happy growl, "Well bud, it's time to let loose all that built up sperm inside of you."

 The wolf made a sound that seemed as though it was purring before it turned to him and let it's bright red erection come out of it's sheath. He smiled at the wolf and gripped it's shaft softly. He hadn't done this as much with males, but he knew what he needed to do. The wolf let off a low growl to show it was happy so far before Terry placed a bottle between his legs. He started to rub the wolf faster and increase it's pleasure. The wolf's tongue lolled out of it's mouth as it couldn't help  but enjoy itself right now. Soon Terry could see te wolf's cock beginning to throb and twitch as a signal of it ready to cum.

 "Let it all out boy." He said before the wolf fired a massive seed into the bottle, "'attaboy, look at how much there is bud?"

 Before he could react, the Wolf gripped both sides of his head and rubbed it against it's length.

"Whoa bud, easy there, we can have fun, just give me a moment." Terry said and looked at the Wolf's length and smirked.

 He grabbed it's shaft softly and ran his tongue up and down it a few times before pushing Amon to the ground softly. He continued to lick the bottom of the wolf's shaft until he stopped to latch onto the Wolf's tip. He began to swirl his tongue around it's tip for a moment and shook his head softly from side to side. Eventually he started to bob his head up and down the wolf's length, still using his tongue but also added some stroking into it as well. He looked up at Amon who raised his head and howled before he smiled a bit. He began to move his head faster before eventually taking his hand away and deepthroating the creature. Amon's howling continued before he flipped them over and thrusted his hips downward into Terry's throat. He heard the rough panting of the creature as he closed and opened his left eye each time it thrusted it's length into his throat. He didn't fight back, instead he let the wolf do as it pleased until it was ready to cum. Soon that was quickly approaching and he forced Amon off before stroking him downward and aimed for another bottle. The wolf came and got most of it in the bottle but a bit of it ended up getting on Terry's face.

 "Wow bud, nobody milked that cock of yours this long?" He commented.

 Amon shook his head.

 "Don't worry Amon, I know I'm not mom or dad, but I'm here to help you feel better." He said before he was pushed onto his back and had his pants and boxers ripped off by the wolf, "H-hey! Well, you must've had a lot of stress from being unable to ejaculate, so feel free to cum wherever you like then."

 Just as he said that, Lucy looked over the fence and watched the scene as Amon pushed his length into Terry's rear end. He looked up at the girl as she watched before noticing her hands go up her shirt and into her pants. He felt the wolf ravaging him like there was no tomorrow and howled into the air again. He grabbed the boy's wrists and kept him down as he licked his cheek and neck before grabbing his waist and heaving him up into the air. He wrapped his legs around the strong wolf as it ripped off his shirt and jacket before leaving him nude and pressed up against the boulder, still pushing into him. Terry wrapped his arms around the creature's broad shoulders and pressed his forehead against the wolf's own as he moaned happily. Soon he noticed the Wolf wouldn't last much longer and kissed the wolf on the nose, which it responded with a lick on his lips before it dropped him on the ground and fired it's load all over him.

 A few minutes later, Terry had washed up and was thankful there was still water in the shower as Lucy entered the bathroom as well. She noticed him in there before she coughed to try and gain his attention. It didn't work so she tried again, louder than before and watched as he pulled the curtain aside completely, knowing she had already seen his cock from when he was getting's Amon's semen.

 "Yeah?" He asked as she blushed while staring downward.

 "U-umm..." She began, "C-can you cover up? Please?"

 "Alright." He said and closed the curtain.

 "So, about what I saw..."

 "I'm bisexual." He responded.

 "Wait what?"

 "It's very important if you wanna maximize your profits alone as a breeder."

 "N-no, I meant, why're you fucking your animals when you've gotten what you wanted?" She asked.

 "My dad once taught me the better you treat your animals, the stronger their bond is with you." He said, "If my animal were thrown onto a railroad and I could only push them out of the way right before the train hits, I'd gladly throw my life away for them."

 "I that it?" She asked.

 "Well, depending on how they feel, they'll give off better milk or semen." He said.

 "Why do you need to collect their semen?"

 "Well, it's different actually, for Amon, when his semen dries up it turns into a substance a lot like salt." He said, "It's different with all kinds of animals."

 She nodded before Cicero sped past her and tackled Terry and took down the curtain, rack and all. Terry yelped as he was pushed against the wall before he saw Cicero pop her head out from inside the curtain. He sighed and laughed at the damage she caused, though he knew that it was an easy fix and hugged his cat girl tightly. Lucy was left confused at this but decided she'd just get out of the way. He got up and looked at the cat girl, who's eyes lit up when she aw his member. He rubbed her head gently when he saw her reaction and chuckled softly.

 "We can after we get your fluids." He said.

 She nodded her head and purred before she followed him out after he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed the other two bottles and brought her up to his parents' old room before having her stand up and keep still. He reached his hand between her legs and rubbed two fingers against her clit. The cat girl panted softly as she watched him do so, doing her nya thing every now and then as well. Soon he began to pump two of his fingers into her and made her start to nya a bit louder. In and out, In and out, In and out, he repeated that same action over and over again until he stood up and kissed her on the forehead whilst whispering to her as well.

 "Come on girl, don't be afraid to hold back." He said affectionately.

 She let off another loud nya before he felt her cumming hard and squirt down into the bottle. He smirked and replaced it with another bottle before he stood up and dropped his towel. The cat girl licked her lips before she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and started to stroke his length while she pumped her fingers into her womanhood. She licked his tip as she went, allowing Terry to let off a few moans as well while he scratched her behind her ear. She purred and began to latch her lis onto his tip, sending vibrations to make him feel better than he already was. He started to buck his hips back and forth as she did and letting out a loud moan right before she started to bob her head up and down his shaft. She swirled her tongue around his shaft and looked up at him, her soft moans as she tried to move her fingers into her faster being very visible.

 "It's been so long girl," he said and let off another loud moan, "Did you miss when I scratched your ear like this?"

 Once he said that, he felt his length throb and twitch before he fired ribons of his sperm into her just as she yelled in pleasure as she let loose into he second bottle as well. He panted and laid on the bed wearily before Cicero jumped onto him and purred as she nuzzled into his chest. He ran his hand down the back of her head before he felt her lick his cheek and sit on his abdomen.

 He gave a soft chuckle and said, "go ahead, you earned it."

 "Nya!" She said before she started to slide her slit along his shaft a bit to try and tease him.

 He moaned softly and rested one hand on her her thigh while the other ran up her spine in an affectionate way. Her soft pants were soon increased when she flt his hand groping her mound and squeeze it softly. His thumbs traced circles around her nipples as she felt herself losing her mind before she changed her position so that she was ready to insert it into her. She held his length up in her hand before she moved back onto his rod and allowed it to be embraced by her core. Her loud nya filled the room as she took him in inch by inch, excited to have sex with her owner. In her mind, she was excited that he would be back for good, and in that belief she was sure without a doubt in her mind. She bounced up and down at a soft pace and gripped his shoulders as she moved her head up to his cheek and licked him a couple more times. He turned his head and pressed his lips against hers before she widened her eyes and just went along with it. He moved his hands back to her rear and around her waist as he moved his hips upwards into her with a sense of roughness in his thrusts. Her muffled moans were quieted as he continued to kiss her until he pulled away and turned them over so that he was on top. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned her hands on each side of her head. His fingers and hers slowly entwined with each other as he started to move into her slowly again before he quickly picked up the pace. She let off a loud nya before he took this chance to french kiss her. His tongue shot into her mouth and caused her eyes to widen before she quickly picked up on what to do. She twisted her tongue with his before she felt her walls clenching around his shaft tightly as precum leaked from his length. Soon neither of them could take it anymore and they released their large orgasms in a synchronized way before they were left panting heavily.

 He kissed her forehead and left her there before he want back to the bathroom to get his clothes and got dressed. He retrieved her fluids and put them in the suitcase before he returned to the kitchen and found Lucy polishing the counter.

 "I'm headed out to town to go and sell these off." He said.

 "Alright." She said.

 After that, she let him off without an issue on the hour long walk back to town. He never learned how to pilot an airship, so he usually refrained from going on those. Soon the long walk was over, and he was in Eisenberg. He walked by the small stages that businessmen would advertise their products on and made his way to the shop in a more run down district. He looked at the building that his father would take him to when they were going to sell their goods and opened the door. A bell rang as he walked in before he heard someone around the corner.

 "A-a customer!" A girl said and rounded the corner carrying boxes.

 The girl was short and wore her short, white hair in a blue headband. Her skin made her seem like she had barely stepped outside while her clothes made her look like she was in the high class, which were a green vest, a white dress shirt, a green skirt, and green stockings followed by a pair of work gloves and boots. She clumsily tripped and dropped all the boxes and heard a loud shattering sound from one of them before she covered her head in embarrassment.

 "I'm such a disappointment!" She exclaimed to herself.

 "A-are you alright?" Terry asked in surprise.

 She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said, "of course not! I just inherited my mother's business after she died! It's barely even my first day and I'm already screwing up!"

 He looked at her with pity before setting the suitcase on the table and helping her stack the boxes up on each other.

 "W-what're you..." She began but her words slipped away when he picked them up and looked down at her.

 "Well, I just inherited my parents' farm and the way you're acting now reminds me of when I was a kid and worried about having to take over." He said, "where should I put these?"

 She looked at him with a surprised look before she pointed towards the desk up front. He nodded and set them down by the suitcase before she got behind the counter and smiled warmly at him.

 "Well, thanks for the help, who're you?" She asked.

 "Terry, you?"

 "Jaqui, nice to meet you Terry." She said, "Is there anything I can do to return the favor?"

 He thought for a moment and decided to make a joke, "How about you show me your breasts?"

 She blushed and he chuckled softly at her reaction before she said, "w-well, I said I'd do you a favor didn't I?"

 He was shocked when she actually unbuttoned the top two buttons on her vest and top three on her dress shirt before pulling it aside so her small breasts were in his view.

 'She-she actually did it...' He thought to himself.

 "S-so..." She said with her tomato face, "d-do you like them?"

 Now it was his turn to get red faced.

 He rubbed the back of his head and gave a fake laugh before saying, "y-yes! They look wonderful!"

 She smiled and kept them out for him and said, "well, if you like them th-then I'll do this for you whenever you come by."

 He nodded and said, "s-so! I need to sell these monster fluids." while in his mind he went, 'it was just a small favor! I didn't expect her to actually do it!'

 "O-of course." She said and opened the case.

 She picked up one of the bottles with Amon's semen and one with Cicero's fluids before uncapping one and pulling a lever. Several gears ticked and a machine with various functions appeared on the counter after it flipped over. She took the bottle of Amon's sperm and opened it before reaching her finger into it and wiping it in a small capsule. She twisted a knob and it quickly became a furnace and dried the sperm into Wolf Salt. She turned it off and took a small pinch before sprinkling it on her tongue. Her eyes lit up before she took the bottle of Cicero's fluids and poured some of it in another capsule with a screen. She flipped a switch and the capsule purified the fluids after a minute and she took a small paper cup and poured the fluids into it. The sweet taste passed her lips and she downed it in an instant.

 "It's all so good! The salt is just perfect while the cat girl fluids are just perfectly sweet! Are you sure you just inherited their farm" She said.

 "My father often called my a natural born farmer, but I just do what comes natural." He said, "I don't consider my work to be the best, but the praise is definitely welcome."

 "You could start up a whole business with this! Oh, and the value, right!" She said and pulled the lever again before a register came out.

 "How many things do you have in there..." He mumbled to himself.

 "Let's see..." She said and tapped away with incredible skill, "there! sixty dollars for both."

 He nodded and handed her the other bottles while she handed him the $60 she owed him. He looked at the folded up money and took it before grabbing his case and closing it up.

 "H-hey, you wouldn't mind letting me stay over on weekends or something would you?" She asked.

 "No, why?" He asked.

 "It's just, my father comes home on weekends and he's just... really irritating." She said.

 "Well, I don't see much of an issue with it then." He said.

 "Thanks, see you in a couple of days then!" She said with a happy smile.

 "Right, well, I'm off." He said and left the building.

 As he walked home, he looked at the money and sighed as he thought about the massive debt again.

 "How am I supposed to pay off two million with two animals?" He said as he looked at another shop.

 On top it said, "Mare's Bestiary", which he thought he'd check out. He opened the door and looked at the cages all around him, noticing the various creatures still feral as they grabbed the cages and rumbled the doors. He gulped, knowing that hybrids needed to be tamed before they can be used on farms or for advertising or for anything really. Then he heard a loud moaning in the backroom before the door burst opened and a woman with massive breasts having rough sex with a Stallion with black fur, a white mane, and white spots on various areas of it's body. The woman had long curly pink hair and blue eyes as well as pale skin.

 "Well, it's not the first weird thing I've seen." He said.

 She looked up and said, "Oh! Y-you must be here f-for a hybrid!"

 "Yes, can we please have a normal talk instead of having me watch you fuck your Stallion?" He asked.

 A minute later, the woman came back with her Stallion still nude, though she was dressed in overall, a red plaid shirt, and a pair of work boots and gloves, something common in her business.

 "Sorry, Gabriel gets fussy when he's horny." She said, "I'm Mare, what's your name, handsome?"

 "Is this honesty or are you just trying to get me to pay you a bigger price" He asked blandly.

 "Both, it isn't working is it?" She asked.

 "Nope."

 "Anyway, seriously though, what is your name?" She asked.

 "Terry Risso, I just inherited my family's farm." He said.

 "Oh? What a coincidence, I just inherited my uncle's shop." She said.

 "This' way too big a coincidence for two girls to have just inherited their shop at the same time I did."

 "Well, I received a letter from Walter Muller." She said.

 "Same here, anyway, what animals do you ave available?" He asked.

 "Well, Gabriel here isn't for sale, but I have a harpy and a Yeti ready." She said.

 "Alright, how much?" He asked.

 "Normally I'd say sixty for them both, but since it's your first time I'll give em to you for free." She said.

 He nodded and waited for her to get back and looked at some of the creatures in the cages. She came back with a tall bulky white furred creature with blue skin and a small creature that looked like a girl as old as Jacqui but with wings for arms and bird-like legs, tanned skin, and short blue hair with her bangs swept to the side. She sent them over to Terry, who looked up at the Yeti with a happy smile and patted the Harpy on the head a few times, making her blush bright red.

 "Name them whatever you want, and before you go, you really do look handsome. Come by whenever and we could head into the backroom for some fun." She said affectionately.

 "Yeah, as long as you don't charge me for it then we'll see." He said.

 "I won't." She said with a smirk before he left.

 He looked at the Yeti before he thought of a good name for it. He scratched his chin and looked at the Harpy as well, who was glancing at him every here and there.

 "Alright, big guy, how do you like the name, Axel?" He asked.

 The Yeti raised his hand and scared Terry for a moment since he thought he was about to be crushed, but instead ended up being patted softly on the head.

 He smiled and looked at the Harpy before saying, "and you'll be... Alex."

 She smiled and nodded at the name before they went back to the farm. This is just the beginning of a long story of a boy who rose from the depths of a debt to the greatest breeder in history. The story begins now.


	2. The Hound From Hell

A/N: This one feels like it has way too much dialogue, I'll try and avoid that next chapter.  
  
 Walter looked rotated the dial on his phone one last time before he listened for someone to pick up. He was trying to get in contact with Alistair Flooding, the current owner of Bethany, Terry's Holstaurus. He waited a moment before he managed to pick up.  
  
 "Hello?" Alistair said.  
  
 "Hello, this' Walter Muller, I'm a historian and archaeologist." He said, "I noticed that you had quite a fine looking Holstaurus."  
  
 "Ah, you must mean Bethany, yes she's quite attractive isn't she? I bought her at an auction several months ago. Ever since then business' been booming! Now half the country's Holstaurus milking companies want to buy my machine!"  
  
 "Yes, well, you see, I was wondering if I could well, um, buy her off you." Walter said.  
  
 "Dear me Walter, I didn't ever see you as that kind of person."  
  
 "Hush you! I will have you know that I am not a perverse master! I am a sophisticated man of history! I will not allow such foul words to drag my name through the mud!" He said defensively.  
  
 "Dear me, I was only teasing you Walter!"  
  
 "Yes, my apologies. I tend to become overly dramatic about these things. But I do intend to buy the Holstaurus." He said.  
  
 "My apologies, but she's not for sale." He replied.  
  
 "Wait, is there anything I can do to change your mind?!" Walter begged.  
  
 "Why do you want this animal so badly?"  
  
 "Because... it's for Jack's son."  
  
 "Jack's son?! As in Jack Risso's son? Well that changes things then. I'll give him the Holstaurus as a gift, but only if he can beat me in a competition."  
  
 "Very well, what're your terms?"  
  
 "I'll explain when I get there. I shouldn't be longer than two days." He said.  
  
 "Very well then." Walter said.  
  
 Alistair hung up and left Walter alone in the room. He sighed and stood up to look out his window at the city below. Two days wasn't going to be long, but he didn't feel any good about this competition he was putting Terry through.  
  
 At Terry's farm, he woke up early and got out of bed before noticing Cicero on the fot of his bed still asleep. He smiled and went to his bathroom before turning on the cold water in the sink and splashing his face with water. He looked at his reflection and noticed his hair sticking up worse than usual and ran his head under the water with a bit of a shiver before he ran his hand to get it to go down a bit.  
  
 He left the room and smelled something good coming from the kitchen. He followed the scent and found himself looking at Lucy cooking something on the stove. She flipped a pancake in the air before she turned back to him and continued cooking as he moved over to the table and sat down.  
  
 "So, Alex and Axel huh?" She said.  
  
 "Yep, I've gotta go and get them worked on today soon." He said.  
  
 She nodded and filled up a plate for him before she handed it over to the breeder and made herself a plate. She sat across from him and listened to the delighted sounds he made as she ate her own plate in silence. Terry found himself chowing down on the food like an all you can eat buffet, as he couldn't help but feel this way as it just tasted too good to not inhale it.  
  
 He finished the plate and brought it to the sink before washing it off and leaving it out to dry. He walked over to the living room and heard a few loud footsteps upstairs before Cicero came bounding down the stairs on all fours before she tackled him again and licked his cheek.  
  
 "Nya!" She said.  
  
 He laughed and said, "Sometimes you seem more like a dog than a cat! How's your morning so far Cicero?"  
  
 "Nya!" She said excitedly before turning around and waving her rear end at him.  
  
 "I'll get you in a bit, I've gotta go and get some feed for the others since I forgot to grab some yesterday so I shouldn't be long." He said.  
  
 Cicero nodded before bounding off towards Lucy and letting the man have a moment of peace before he went outside and looked up at the cloudy sky. He crossed his arms as he thought about whether or not it was going to rain soon and considered buying a radio if he had the money. He spent the hour long walk contemplating on what he'd do about buying a new animal, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go there and walk in on her and her stallion again. When he reached the town, he found a larger than normal group around a stage, though they weren't listening to a businessman. A member of Eisenberg's council stood up and notified people of a bounty going on.  
  
 "Due to these recent killings, the rabid animal must be put down by a group of volunteer hunters. If you've no rifle, one will be provided for you along with two boxes of ammunition. The reward for bringing the monster's corpse back is $200. No reward will be given for bringing it back alive. Bandages and medicine will also be provided for you as well as the proper equipment. Now, who will volunteer to bring the monster back to justice?"  
  
 Terry thought for a moment and realized that the reward was definitely a very tempting offer. He decided to go to the hunt and see if he could put the poor thing out of it's misery, something only merciful for a hybrid with rabies. He walked up to the stage as the man handed out a book and a pen to sign with. Right when he signed his name in the book, he turned around and came face to face with Mare.   
  
 "Well, well, and here I thought you liked hybrids?" She said teasingly as she took the pen and signed her name.  
  
 "I do, I'm just doing what's best for it." He said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
 "Yeah, yeah, look, I don't think you know what you're getting into, so you should stay back instead and tend to your animals." She said as she walked with him out of the crowd.  
  
 "I don't care, I need this job anyway." He said.  
  
 "But it's a rabid feral animal, does that mean anything to you? Just leave this to professionals like me." She said.  
  
 "I'm still going." He responded adamantly.  
  
 She gave a long sigh and said, "So there's no stopping you?"  
  
 "Not by a long shot." He said.  
  
 "Well, I gotta admit, I admire your determination." She said, "stick by me then and you'll be just fine."  
  
 "We'll see." He said, "do you have any animal feed?"  
  
 "I do, but it'll cost you."  
  
 "How much?"  
  
 "You know, we'll head to the backroom in my shop." She said.  
  
 He sighed and thought for a moment before thinking he might not get it at a better price anywhere else. And he'd heard that prices in this region of the country for hybrid feed were going up. He decided he'd take up her offer and followed her back to the Bestiary before she pulled him into the backroom. He saw it wasn't much to look at really. A fire pit in the middle of the room with stone walls as well as a bed for her and a pen for Gabriel, whom was resting in his pen right now.. Two chairs sat in the center of the room as well, followed by a repulsive odor he knew was from the constant sex she and her Stallion would have.  
  
 He nearly vomited and said, "how do you stand that stench?!"  
  
 "Oh come on, it's not that bad." She said as she stripped herself down.  
  
 "Yes it is. Ya know what, forget it, I'm going to a market." He said and went for the door, "Don't expect me to come back until you've gotten rid of the stench."  
  
 With that, she let him go and sighed before getting dressed again and leaving him be for the time being. Terry sighed as he looked around for a market nearby. He eventually he found one and read the name, "Moe's Farming Goods" above the door. He entered the shop and looked around to see shelves lined with farming equipment. Though he was the only one here.  
  
 He walked down the aisles and came across an elderly man on a ladder stocking one of the shelves with Mandrake Fertilizer, which was a food meant for mandrakes. He watched the old man come down before he turned his gaze towards Terry and waved. Terry waved back before he went through the shelves to find what he was looking for. Eventually he found the animal feed, which was packed away in a large bag that seemed much too heavy to carry back home with him.  
  
 "E-excuse me sir?" He called out.  
  
 "Yes?" The old man responded.  
  
 "Is there anything I can use to bring this animal feed up to the counter?"  
  
 The old man nodded and hobbled over to a closet before pushing a cart out and bringing it to him. Terry pulled the feed onto said cart before it was wheeled over to the counter. The old man opened a register before he looked up at him and spoke up.  
  
 "$42." He said.  
  
 Terry nodded before handing him the money and carting away the feed since the old man let him keep the cart for free after he had gotten a new one. He felt that he really needed to learn how to pilot and airship if he was going to last longer in the world. He returned after an hour of walking and set his feed in the shed with the cart before noticing Axel by a tree on a hill covered in snow, which was strange since it was the middle of spring. Though he remembered that if a Yeti stays in one area long enough then it begins snowing.  
  
 He grabbed the bottles again before he walked up to the large Yeti with a smile and noticed the blood splatter on his stomach and the squirrel tail being sucked into his mouth. He was a little surprised, but he knew he had to do what he needed and try to befriend the Yeti. Axel grunted peacefully and stood up before approaching him.  
  
 "So, you like the place you found? I guess I'll make this your new pen then." He said with a smile, "Anyway, I need to, uhhh, collect your sperm."  
  
 Axel nodded and his meat slipped through his fur already erect. He looked at it and nodded before grabbing the blue shaft of it and stroking it softly. To his surprise, the yeti grabbed him by each side of his health and ended up forcing it into his mouth. He pulled back and coughed before he looked up at the Yeti while covering his mouth.  
  
 "S-sorry Axel, I was just a bit surprised. If that's what you wanted then sit down please." He said.  
  
 The Yeti nodded as he got into it's large lap and gripped it's length in both hands before he stated stroking him again, this time, however, he started to lick his tip. He stopped using one of his hands however and began to softly caress the Yeti's massive balls with it, leading the thing to let off a loud satisfied groaned before he reached down to Terry's pants and began to slip them off. Terry soon started to bob his head up and down, taking in half the Yeti's cock while his hand worked the rest of it's shaft. The Yeti grabbed one of the bottles with two fingers and had him take his arms away before it pushed him down to the base. his eyes widened for a moment as he choked on it's length but pushed through the pain and began to try and deepthroat the massive thing. It was easily difficult, as each time he tried to force it down it made him choke a little, but it got easier as he went on. Eventually he managed to get a steady pace down while the Yeti unbuttoned the flannel he wore and slipped it off his shoulders to leave him completely nude in the monster's lap. He eventually managed to speed up and massaged the Yeti's balls in both hands before he eventually pulled away and started stroking it with the bottle over it's urethra. He kept stroking until the Yeti's incredibly massive load fired into the bottle and overfilled it and fired the rest onto his chest and face.  
  
 He sighed and said, "well, guess I should've grabbed a bucket. Feel free to use me if you'd like."  
  
 The Yeti took him up on that offer and grabbed him by the waist after he sealed the bottle and sent him onto his backside before pushing his tip into his rear. Terry yelped in surprise by it's suddenness, but allowed it to go ahead nonetheless. The Yeti reminded him a bit of Amon, except larger and less wolf-like. The Yeti's animalistic instinct were unleashed on him as he pushed into the smaller creature with a heavy lustful desire, choosing not to spare him a moment of rest. Terry's hands gripped the Yeti's fur as he tried to hold onto it with whatever strength he had. His eyes rolled back into his skull as his tongue lolled out of his head followed by hot breaths and sweat beading down his forehead. The Yeti's tight grasp kept him still as he was ravaged before he was lifted up before the Yet just slammed him down onto his cock with intense lust in it's eyes. He felt the grasp of the monster tightening before it's precum leaked out from it and inspired it to somehow get even more feral than it already was. Soon he could feel it beginning to throb and twitch violently inside him before the yeti took him off and placed another bottle on it's urethra before it came. Once more, the bottle filled up quickly before it fired what was left onto Terry, whom was panting on his side in the snow.  
  
 After his second cum bath, he took another shower and came out with a long sigh. Lucy rounded the corner with several copper pieces in her arms and looked him over, noticing that he had clearlyjust stepped out of the shower.  
  
 "That took a while." She said.  
  
 "Yeah, I may have forgotten that Yetis hold third place for most excessive cum." He said.  
  
 "Who's numbers one and twi?" She asked.  
  
 "Hydras take number one, dragons are number two." He said.  
  
 "How much do they release?"  
  
 "You don't even want to know." He said.  
  
 She nodded and took the pieces to her room and closed the door behind her before he heard someone knock on the door. He moved down to the front door and standing there was a priestess with long white hair in slight curls, pale white skin, and blue eyes followed by a man dressed in a copper suit of armor.  
  
 "Are you the owner of this farm?" She asked.  
  
 "Y-yes, please, come in." He said.  
  
 She nodded and entered the house followed by her stoic knight. The knight growled at Terry but that was the only sound he made.  
  
 "I see you've still got much space to fill in." She said.  
  
 "Well, most of the furniture was auctioned off." He said.  
  
 "I see. I am Mother Maria, I lead the church of Diana here in Eisenberg. This is chief officer, Stanley Millers." She said.  
  
 "I'm Terry Risso, I'm just coming home and settling down for good." He said.  
  
 "I see." She said and looked at Cicero, who as curled up on the couch.  
  
 "Nya?" Cicera said as she looked up at her.  
  
 Maria clicked her tongue a few times with her hand out and caused Cicero to come closer and let her scratch the underside of her chin. The cat girl purred as she pushed her head into the priestess' hand happily. Maria laughed as she sat on the couch with the cat girl on her lap.   
  
 "Wow, I've never seen her make friends so fast." Terry said.  
  
 "People say I have a gift for making friends." She said, "I also really like cats."  
  
 "Alright, well, if you want to see her ever then the Church is always welcome." Terry added.  
  
 She nodded and said, "well, I might just have to take you up on that. But there's something more important that we need to discuss.  
  
 "Oh?" He replied as he sat down.  
  
 "Most churches are very hateful towards breeders, but I'm not one of them. You people provide us with so much, which is why I'm asking you to stay away from the town tomorrow." She said.  
  
 "Wait, but I need supplies for tomorrow." He said.  
  
 "True, but a meeting is being held in the church tomorrow with another from a different church." She said, "And they're quite the extremists. Though they aren't murderers or rapists, they'll ruin you and your life through rumors and vandalism. That's why I suggest you stay home."  
  
 "If that's really the case, then I understand, I promise I'll stay here and tend to my animals." He said.  
  
 "That's good, we wouldn't want anything happening to this precious little thing now would we?" She said affectionately towards Cicero.  
  
 "Nya!" Cicero replied happily.  
  
 "You know, I need to get Cicero still, if you'd like, you can help me with that." He said.  
  
 "Oh? Then show me how." She said.  
  
 He nodded and motioned for her to follow him upstairs, Stanley followed along and went along with them upstairs to Terry's room before he had Cicero lay on the bed. Stanley stood in the back of the room while Terry stood by the bed and Maria sitting next to Cicero with one leg over the other.  
  
 "Alright, so I assume you know what to do?" He asked.  
  
 She nodded and began to strip down completely until there was nothing left covering her. Terry, personally, was impressed by her body. Her round breasts and finely shaped thighs made her seem more or less like a goddess in his eyes. She laid beside the cat girl and ran her hand down her abdomen before stopping at her slit and pushing her fingers into her. Cicero mewed softly and happily as she felt the woman's fingers pushing in and out of her while Terry left to go and grab a couple more bottles. Maria dug a hand underneath Cicero's backside before she reached around and groped her softly. She giggled at the cat girl's pleasured expression before she started to pump her fingers into her at a faster rate. Just as she did, Terry came back with two bottles and looked at the scene before him. He got beside the cat girl and opened up the bottle before he waited there beside her.  
  
 "Would you like to help me?" Maria asked, "Just set her on your lap and massage her breasts."  
  
 He nodded before she took her finger out for a moment and let Terry set her on her lap and begin massaging her mounds from behind. She got sat beside him and reinserted her fingers into her. The cat girl's ecstasy increased as she squirmed happily on his lap before she felt Terry's massage get a bit more rough. Her pleasure increased when he did and her loud moans got even louder before she couldn't take anymore and squirted into the bottle Maria took just before she could.  
  
 She sealed it and said, "We have another one we need to fill right?"  
  
 "That's what I always do." Terry said.  
  
 "Then strip down, take me while I eat out precious little Cicero here." She said.  
  
 "Yes ma'am." he said and began to strip down to nothing.  
  
 Stan seemed to flinch at her statement but kept his composure nonetheless as Maria raised her rear in the air before Terry traced his tip against her slit. He pushed it into her inch by inch until it was all the way in before Maria began to lick the cat girl's slit. Once she started, Terry began moving his hips into her at a soft pace with one hand on her rear and the other hanging off to the side loosely. The three moaned softly one after another to fill in the gaps between moans, the Priestess clearly enjoying it as well as Cicero. however, they all quickly changed pace and began to get a bit more rough. Terry's skin slapping against Maria's quite loudly while Maria had latched her mouth onto the cat girl's slit entirely with her tongue swirling around the inside of the mewing thing. Terry had never tried taking a human before, though now that he had, he ha to admit, it was actually a lot different than when he did it with monsters. a monster tended to feel a bit warmer inside as well as, well, a bit more rough, while Maria's was a bit colder and softer, but he didn't mind the feeling. He rather enjoyed it actually, even though he preferred to copulate with Bethany or Cicero, the feeling of being inside a human woman filled him with a sense of accomplishment and adventure. His precum began to leak out of him again while Maria's walls clenched around his member, feeling much tighter than what he was used to. Soon his cock began to twitch and throb inside her before he tried to warn her.  
  
 "Maria! I'm gonna-"  
  
 "Inside me!" She stated before wasting no time in finishing off Cicero.  
  
 "Nya!" Cicero yelled before the three of them all came at once.  
  
 Terry pulled out and looked at Mari, who handed him the second bottle. He looked at her with a weary smile before he tried to relax.  
  
 "How was my first day on the job?" She asked.  
  
 "Excellent." He said.  
  
 "Thank you, but I must get going. I do hope you can let me help out more on the farm." She said.  
  
 "Like I said, the church is always welcome here." He said.  
  
 She nodded and got dressed again before motioning for Stanley to follow. They left and Terry thought about how he was gonna crush two birds with one stone since he had to go on that hunt still and breed with Alex and Amon. He wasn't planning on another threesome, no, instead he'd just go and get them one at a time before he had to go.  
  
 He got up and left to go and find Alex since he didn't even know where she was, then he heard something shuffling around up there and left to go and investigate. He walked down the hall and opened a door that had a small stairway going up to the attic. He went up there and looked around to see boxes that hadn't been auctioned off yet, but he also noticed that there was some nesting like the kind used in a bird's nest. He walked around the boxes and saw Alex laying in the middle of a large bird's nest. He squatted beside her and shook her softly.  
  
 She made a yawning motion before she blinked twice and looked up at Terry before she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck happily. She giggled before she made a cawing sound and let him lift her up. Harpies were known for their childish impulses and appearance, though it was all just an illusion since Harpies actually age differently than humans. Alex in particular was thirty two years old.  
  
 "How ya doin' kiddo?" He said and recieved a delighted caw, "I thought so. You must be hungry, let's get you and the others something to eat."  
  
 She smiled and let him lift her up before he looked around the room and thought about what he'd do with all this. He put it off for now and brought Alex downstairs into the kitchen before setting her down on a stool and getting a loaf of bread. He sliced a thick piece off and gave it to the harpy, who happily gnawed on the bread because of her bird instincts.  
  
 "Where was she?" Lucy asked as she rounded the corner.   
  
 "In the attic, gonna have to look through there and see what I can find." Terry said.  
  
 "So who came over?" She asked as she sat down beside Alex.  
  
 "Mother Maria, got inside her too." He said.  
  
 "The priestess? I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Lucy said and mad Terry's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
 "Why's that?" He asked.  
  
 "They're supposed to remain virgin at the start of their career." She said.  
  
 "Wait, she didn't bleed though." Terry said.  
  
 "Well, I heard that the Priestess was raped in the chapel once but they took pity on her and consider her to be an excellent leader. You better hope no one finds out that you two had sex, or you won't like the result." She said.  
  
 His eyes widened as he didn't even want to know what the result would be, and instead he decided he'd answer the door after someone knocked on it again. He opened it and it was the council member from the town earlier.  
  
 "Terry Risso?" He asked.  
  
 "Yes." Terry replied.  
  
 "Come with me." He said.  
  
 Terry nodded before he was led to a smaller airship not as impressive as Walter's, but still impressive nonetheless. He looked around and saw about fifteen others aboard as well. He also heard a radio going off in the background and decided to take a minute to listen to it.  
  
 "...Alright folks, it's two outs and three strikes with the Boston Red Sox and New York Yankees all tied up. The bases are loaded, Babe Ruth steps up to the plate, looking fine as ever. I'll tell you now folks, ever since Babe got that transplant overseas he's been knocking up the wins left and right. Pitcher gives him a curveball, and Babe Ruth hit's it! It's a Home Run Folks! The Great Bambino's done it again!" The announcer said.  
  
 One of his hunting partners, a dark skinned man with a buzz cut, raised his arms in excitement and went, "Yes!"  
  
 "What're you all listening to?" Terry asked as he noticed Mare and took the empty spot beside her.  
  
 "Baseball, what? You never heard of it?" The dark skinned man said jokingly.  
  
 "I spent a lot of time focusing on breeding my animals." Terry responded.  
  
 "Ah, a farmer huh?" He said, "Quiet life, honest work, that's the life I wanna lead."  
  
 "It's the life you and your people shouldn't have." An incredibly thin man with orange hair smoking a cigar said, "If I had a choice, I'd throw you blacks and latinos out of the country."  
  
 "Well aren't you an insensitive little prick." Terry said.  
  
 "Hey kid, watch your mouth. We don't need them and they don't need us." He responded.  
  
 "I really hope you get ripped in half by this thing." Terry said.  
  
 He took a puff of his cigar and said, "so tell me, you in love with these things?"  
  
 "Just ignore him." Mare said.  
  
 Just as she said that, the councilman showed up again, "Alright, so you all know that there's a Rabid Hybrid around. Look around for any corpses, that means you're getting closer to the monster. Head below deck and get ready. When you've found the monster, make your way to the town, which is just to the East."  
  
 They all went below the deck after he said what he needed and equipped themselves. Terry grabbed his ammunition and grabbed a few bullets, not caring to grab much else. Camouflage clothes were also given to them as standard issue, though the people that brought their own equipment took nothing.  
  
 The Airship landed and the group stepped off with all sixteen of them sticking in a group as they delved into the forest. The sounds of insects were all around them, though what they were looking for was nowhere to be found. With their guns raised, they kept a sharp eye on the trees around them and looked for anything moving fast around them. As they went in deeper, they came across the terrible scent of a decomposing corpse and followed the scent. They all surrounded the mangled corpse of a stallion with a few of them pinching their noses while the Dark skinned man got on one knee and examined the body.  
  
 "It's been here at least half an hour, it might still be around." He said, "let's split up into groups, farmer boy and pinkie, you two follow me."  
  
 Terry nodded and followed him with Mare before everyone else picked their partners and split up to search around the forest. The three found themselves deep in the forest and noticed nothing unusual other than the eerie silence around them. After some time of searching, they decided to get to know each other better.  
  
 "So, what is a farmer's life like?" The dark skinned man asked.  
  
 "Well, it's like you said, quiet and honest." Terry said.  
  
 "Really? I'm not sure that's the life for me honestly." He said.  
  
 "How so?" Terry asked as he peered around a tree.  
  
 "I dunno, it just isn't." He said before there was a loud screaming coming towards them.  
  
 They all readied their guns and saw the orange haired man running through the woods screaming, "FUCK THIS SHIT! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!"  
  
 He tripped over and looked up at the three of them before there was a loud roar in the background that sent shivers down each of their spines. A monster much like a wolf stepped from the bushes. It's fingers were large claws while it's fur was a darker shade of gray than they normally were. In it's jaws was a rifle that it downed before it's throat started to glow with a fiery light, then Terry realized what this was.  
  
 The monster grabbed the orange haired prick by the anke and jabbed it's claws into his gut before it pried him open. He yelled in terror and agony before the creature thrust it's head downward and buried it's jaws into his neck and started flinging him around like a ragdoll. It threw him at the three for them to see the body of the man with his intestines tangled around his body before it roared at them.  
  
 "Hellhound..." Terry mumbled before it unleashed a torrent of fire from it's throat.  
  
 The all jumped out of the way before the dark skinned man got up and tried to blast it away with his gun, only to miss.  
  
 "Run!" He said before he fired again and reloaded.  
  
 They had no other choice, this creature was far to dangerous to fight and just a death sentence for any fool who came across it. He tried to run faster and faster until he had found himself lost deep in the woods. He panted and looked around to make sure it wasn't around. It wasn't but he couldn't help but hear the sound of someone moaning in anguish and followed the voice.  
  
 He kept his rifle at the ready in case it was a mimic and found a large tree with two humanoid creatures by it's base. The closer he got, the more that he realized that they were elves, one male, one female. The elves had a gray skin color and black and purple eyes as well as two shades of colors in their hair. For the female, it was blue and purple, for the male it was red and green. He tried to get closer without frightening them but stepped on a twig and got the made the girl jump. She looked back and saw him rifle in hand before any hope that she probably had of surviving was drained from her.  
  
 "Oh no..." She said as she looked at him.  
  
 "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you," He said and dropped his rifle and kicked it to the side, "See?"  
  
 Her eyes sho to the rifle before they went back at him in surprise before she asked, "But... aren't you going to hurt us?"  
  
 "What reason would I have to?"  
  
 "But, the elder always told us that humans are cruel and kill whatever they want!" She said.  
  
 "Wait what? Well I mean, I did come here to kill something, but I'm doing it for it's own good." He said.  
  
 "Do you mean the Hellhound?" She asked.  
  
 "Yep, I was told it was rabid, but, I didn't see any sign of that. Now I'm just assuming there's something else wrong with it."  
  
 "It has a toothache." She said.  
  
 The other elf groaned and she returned her gaze to him and pushed down on a massive cut on his neck. Terry walked up and reached into the bag he was offered on the ship before pulling out a medical kit. Inside were some stiches, Neosporin, and bandages. He had her took her hands away and cleaned the wound with the alcohol before he stitched the wound together. The elf grit his teeth until the claw marks were each stitched up.  
  
 "Wait, so, it has a toothache?" Terry asked.  
  
 "Right, and that's why it's so angry." She said.  
  
 "Well what do I do to fix it?" He asked as he tightened the bandages.  
  
 "Just rip out it's tooth. That's what elves do."  
  
 "Fine, you two get out of here, I'll-" He began before the Hellhound jumped from the bushes.  
  
 He looked at his gun, which was right in front of the Hellhound before it picked it up in it's jaws and swallowed it whole, sending flames out of it's throat. He stretched his arms out to protect the other two before it towered over him on it's two legs with it's arms stretched out. He closed his eyes as he braced himself for a grizzly death before a loud bang sent a ringing into his ears.  
  
 He looked and saw Mare standing there behind it with it's attention drawn to her and took the chance to jump onto his backside and reach into it's jaws after seeing it's rotting fang. In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea. Especially since it was snapping it's flaming jaws every time he tried to get in close or could burn his hand off if he was too slow. He began to regret the lack of planning and grabbed it's tooth before trying to yank it out. Instead he managed to drive the Hellhound into a nearby tree and bash it against it a few times before he knocked it's tooth out.  
  
 He fell to the ground, still gripping the rotten fang, and looked up at the Hellhound as blood tricked don it's lip. The Hellhound looked at Terry and crawled on all fours towards him and sent him into a state of fear until it nuzzled it's head into his chest. He sighed and gave a soft laugh before he began rubbing it's head softly.  
  
 "Well aren't you just a big ole' softie." He said.  
  
 Mare came up and looked at the hound before saying, "So, wait, it wasn't rabid?"  
  
 "It had a toothache." The elf girl said with her friend hauled over her shoulder... Elves were really strong.  
  
 "Wait what?" Mare said.  
  
 "Apparently, isn't the right buddy?" He said and rubbed it's furry neck.  
  
 "Well, that kinda killed my mood. I was really looking forward to this." Mare said.  
  
 "I wonder what I'll name you..." He said and thought for a moment.  
  
 "Wait, you're taking it home?" Mare asked.  
  
 "Yep, oh! How about I name you Torch?" He asked.  
  
 The Hellhound barked happily before he got up and tried to pull Terry towards the town, which he was doing easily. The group went on back towards the town and reached the place in less than an hour, thanks to the Hellhound's shortcuts. They found the town in the distance and walked out of the woods with Torch at Terry's side. The Hellhound got a number of frightened looks as they walked through the streets of dirt until they reached the councilman.  
  
 "We found the monster." Terry said and pat Torch on the head.  
  
 "Wasn't it supposed to be rabid?" He asked.  
  
 "It had a toothache." Terry, the elf girl, and Mare said in unison.  
  
 "Elves? Well, they know what they're talking about. So, you'll get your reward in the mail tomorrow. And take, uhhh..."  
  
 "His name is Torch." Terry said.  
  
 "Ah, take Torch home with you." He said.  
  
 Terry nodded and whistled for Torch as he turned to walk away. Some time after he reached the house with Torch, he saw Lucy who didn't even want to know why he had a Hellhound following him home. He led Torch over to Amon's pen and opened it before letting the Hellhond into it and introducing the wolf to his new roommate.  
  
 "Amon, this' Torch, Torch, this' Amon, you two play nice while I get a few more bottles and food." He said and left for a moment.  
  
 He came back with the large bag of feed and poured it into the trough for the two hybrids to dig in. As they ate side by side, he got behind them both and placed a bottle under Amon, wh had let his length out of it's sheath. The same was with Torch. As both of them fed, he gripped their shafts in each hand and began to stroke them both. The Hellhound looked back in surprise while Amon smply growled happily. He chuckled at the Hellhound's sudden surprise and gestured with a nod that he can continue to eat. The Hellhound decided to let it happen and went back to eating. He grinned as he softly ran his hands up and down the hound's shaft before deciding to rub them harder. He urged them with soft dirty words to try and further arouse them, which worked better than he expected. He laughed softly every time Torch turned his head towards him before returning his gaze to the food again. Soon he started to rub them harder and harder, trying to get them to let loose into the bottles. Torch and Amon got back and stood up beside him with their rods on each side of him before he shrugged and started stroking them both on his knees again. Harder and harder, he kept going until the two were finished. He started sucking them both one at a time, bobbing his head back and forth on one before changing over to the other and bobbing his head a few times then rinsing and repeating. Soon the monsters couldn't take much more and he aimed their rods at the bottles before they let loose into them.  
  
 "Good job boys, now, I-" He yelped as Amon picked him up while Torch ripped his clothes from his body.  
  
 "Look brother! The human from before is mating with the wolf and hellhound!" He heard someone say.  
  
 He looked over and saw the elves from the woods as Amon took off his jacket.  
  
 "Actually, I just finished breeding them, I'm just letting them have their fun now." He said as Torch got between his legs and positioned himself.  
  
 "Ah, well, we'll just watch for now then." The girl said.  
  
 Amon stepped beside him as he felt Torch pushing into him and forced his length into his breeder's mouth as Torch's clawed hands gripped his waist to hold him up. The two immediately started moving into him at an animalistic pace, refusing to hold back any urge they had for any reason whatsoever. His moans tried to escape his throat, but they were muffled by the wolf's cock ramming into is throat over and over again while his ass was pounded by the monster between his legs. They quickly changed speed and his muffled moans became much louder as he started stroking himself. Suddenly, Amon grabbed his wrists and moved so that he was behind his head and hung it back before the two began pushing into him with great savagery. He felt Torch's claws move from his hips and grip his ankles, which also ended up making him feel more like a sex toy for them to play with. Of course he knew that they wouldn't end up doing this to him since they cared too much about him, well, Amon wouldn't anyway. The the tight grip on his arms and ankles suddenly became stronger as they went on while they somehow made their movements even worse than before. He felt like he was gonna get crushed by the force of them both but eased into instead as his upper half was raised into the air as well. He could feel the precum leaking from the monsters as well and braced for another orgasm from them both. It wasn't his first time handling a threesome, nor was it ever gonna be his last. He had practice with the animals on his farm before, having to deal with situations involving all males or all females or sometimes both at once. Over time they would eventually evolve into gangangs, but he never had to deal with any of the females during those. Thinking about this remindd him of how he'd spent almost all his time with the holstaurus, Bethany, after she took his first. His parents were glad that he'd found a favorite, and that he'd been willing to take over the farm when they couldn't anymore, but that changed when they had to send him away to get a breeding license. He did want to go back, but he never had the money to do so. And by the time he had recieved the letter, he'd been trying to work overtime to try and build up the money by milking the holstauruses at a successful farm until he lost that job to a machine halfway to his mark. Enough about the sad backstory, let's get back to the current story. Just as he finished thinking about that, he felt the two hounds fire their loads inside him while he had a strong orgasm as well.  
  
 They set him down gently as their fluids leaked from his body before he saying in a hoarse voice, "what good boys I have."  
  
 He returned to his room and tried to cough up any of the fluids that were forced down his throat into a bag. The bitter taste was nothing new to him, though he just never got to it. If they wanted to let loose into his ass, he'd care less but if it were down his throat then there was a bit of a problem. he managed to cough up quite a bit before throwing it in a trash bin and sighed before he laid down. He hadn't gotten dressed yet, only because he didn't feel like it though.  
  
 "Hello new master." The female elf said as she stood beside his bed.  
  
 He screamed and almost fell off before saying, "H-how'd you even get in here?! The door was locked!"  
  
 "Elves are known to be fast and silent, it's why some of us are famous thieves!" She said optimistically, "Or, at least that's what I read in this book I found in your attic."  
  
 "Yeah, that's true actually," He said in a low tone, "but why're you here calling me master actually?"  
  
 "Well, we did want to go home, but then we remembered why we really went out in the woods." She said optimistically.  
  
 "We wanted to escape the rules of our society and begin anew due to our elder trying desperately to spread hate among our tribe which he will then likely use as a form of motivation to get our people to go to war with humans even though some elves say that not all humans are cruel hateful beings that only exist to kill, rape, and maim for eternity and that all elves are the superior race due to our advanced intellect and wisdom gathered over the course of 16,000 years though some-" The brother said before his sister placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up.  
  
 "He likes to talk a lot."  
  
 "So he does." he said with a nod.  
  
 "But we made our choice, we want to be your servants." She said before her brother removed her hand and spoke in a dramatic tone and with dramatic body language.  
  
 "Yes, we owe you our lives for saving us from the Hellhound in the woods, especially I, Thedorus Maximus Gallius Commodus Neo, who was fatally wounded in the heat of battle until you, the selfless hero of man, so graciously came to our aid as if you were sent from the heavens above as an angel to guide us to safety and bring about a peaceful era between two pe-" He went bfore his sister knocked him over the head.  
  
 "Of course Elves are pacifists though." His sister said, "What we're trying to say is, we want to be your slaves now."  
  
 "Well- wait what?"  
  
 "Yes, we want to be your slaves." She said.  
  
 "But slavery is, well illegal." he replied.  
  
 "It is elf tradition to serve their savior in life and in death should their lives be saved!" She said.  
  
 "I mean, I guess I can put you two to work." He said.  
  
 "Then you'll accept us?" She asked as her brother stood up.  
  
 "I mean, I guess." He responded.  
  
 "Thank you master! I, Asinia Sovia Liviana, Promise to serve you with only the highest of efficiency." She said and they dropped their cloaks to reveal their clothes that left nothing to the imagination, the same was for the brother.  
  
 Terry screamed again before saying, "What're you wearing?!"  
  
 "Elf servant clothes. We are required to wear these." She said and her brother nodded.  
  
 He sighed and mumbled to himself that he'd need to get some clothes for them when he visited the town again. He got up to go and find Alex since he still needed to find her and came to the kitchen to see a trail of bread crumbs and decided to follow it. He had the strong feeling he knew what it was, and that sneaking suspicion got even stronger and stronger as he kept following it upstairs. Soon his suspicion was confirmed when he found they led into the attic. He sighed and opened the door and ascending upwards to see the Harpy in her nest chomping down on the loaf of bread.  
  
 "Alex." He said and got her attention.  
  
 She looked up at him and cawed before she moved aside for him. He sat beside her and smiled softly before he patted her on thee head before she blushed softly and softened her gaze.  
  
 "You do know the bread was for everyone right?" He asked and earned a sad look from her, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I guess you just really liked it."  
  
 She looked up back at him with her spirits lifted and cawed softly.  
  
 "just don't waste it. Bread is really expensive nowadays." He said. "I'll buy you another loaf tomorrow but promise me that you won't waste it again."  
  
 She nodded her head and cawed happily, glad that he wasn't too angry with her.  
  
 "Now then," He said and held up a bottle he had grabbed while in the kitchen, "I need to get something from you."  
  
 She smiled and nodded before laying on her back with her legs spread apart for him. He unbuttoned his pants and brought out his member before he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up so that her face was near his erection. She felt his thumbs as they pressed against the flaps of her womanhood and opened and closed them over and over again while she licked his tip every now and then. Small caws escaped her lips as he went before his thumbs began to trace along the line of her slit, which caused her to kiss his tip and latch her lips onto it over and over again. Once more it changed and she could feel his finger slip into her body with ease before she began to start using her tongue as well. Her blush was quite clear on her face as her breeder slid his fingers in and out of her at a slow pace before he picked it up and began to make her caws more audible. Her head began to bob up and down his length as he took his fingers back and dove his head down and started eating the harpy out. His movements made her roll her eyes to the breeder while she tried to move her head faster and faster. Soon neither of them could hold back for much longer before Terry's arm grabbed the bottle and stuck it into her. He started to move it back and forth while he bucked his hips upwards into her before the both of them came.  
  
 He took the bottle out and saw her lying on the ground with his fluids trickling down her lips.  
  
 "You tired already kiddo?" He asked with a small chuckle.  
  
 She got up and cawed at him with defiance.  
  
 "Well, I guess you can have your fun." he said.  
  
 With that, she smiled excitedly before getting up to him and fiddling with the buttons on his flannel before slipping it off his shoulders while he tossed aside his jeans into the pile of discarded clothes beside them. She teased him a bit by rubbing her slit against his tip for a moment before she started to slide down onto him with his hands resting on her waist. She cawed happily with a happy expression before she had gotten down to the base and rested her head on his shoulder while she wrapped her wings under and over his shoulders. She started to bounce softly on him while his hands slid down to her rear and rubbed it softly in circles before he gripped it softly. She pulled back and pushed him onto his backside before pressing her hands against his chest with her face close to his. Their eyes met with one another as Alex began to bring her hips up again and send them back down at a soft speed. Terry's hands kneaded her ass as she kissed his lips once before he pulled her in for a French kiss. Alex stood no chance in the battle their tongue's fought and submitted to her breeder willingly without any issues. Terry's tongue explored it's newfound territory while his hips began bucking upwards into her small pussy. Though the harpy may have had a flat ass and was flatchested, he'd still treat her like the rest of his animals, like they were the love of his life. He changed positions, however, so that she was below him in a missionary position before he pulled back with a single string of saliva connecting them. The harpy looked up at him with pleading eyes before he started to pound her remorselessly, giving the harpy a face of pure happiness. SHe wished that this would never end, but she knew there was no choice. As her walls tightened around his cock, precum began to leak out into her as well. If she wanted to finish this, she wanted to finish it with him. Despite her urge to cum, she did what she could to hold back until his cock began to twitch and throb violently within her, which was the point at which she couldn't take it anymore and came while his warm seed began to overflow in her womb and leak out in large amounts.  
  
 He pulled out and looked down at the harpy's face as semen and drool trickled from her lips. He bent over and kissed her forehead before getting dressed again and heading downstairs with the bottle in his hand. He thought about visiting Jaqui again to sell off his hard earned hybrid fluids before Asinia and Theodorus stood by him in their outfits still. He looked up at them and sighed before he decided to ask what they were doing.  
  
 "What is it?" He asked.  
  
 "Master, we wanted to tell you that because we owe you our lives, you may do as you wish to us. Whether it's only to beat us or ravage us, we will stand by your judgment without question." Asinia said.  
  
 "Alright, what does an elf have similar characteristics to a hybrid?" He asked.  
  
 "Master, we are technically a lesser hybrid of sorts." Asinia said.  
  
 "Then I guess there a reason to keep you around." He said.  
  
 "Very well master, we shall dispose of our fluids into bottles at once!" Asinia said and went to grab a flask.  
  
 "No, just, let me rest for now." He said.  
  
 "Master, my sister's breastmilk can be used as a drink to rejuvenate one's stamina." Theodorus said.  
  
 "Wait, are you saying your sister is a walking energy drink?" He asked.  
  
 "What is this, "energy drink", you speak of master? Is it a magical potion? I would love to see any kind of magic!" She said.  
  
 "Uh, magic, isn't really real." He said.  
  
 "Oh, well, back onto the topic, master, female elves can create a purple milk that rejuvenates their stamina. I needn't be spoiled either." She said.  
  
 "Then come here and sit on my lap." He said.  
  
 She nodded and did as she was told, sitting on his lap with her hands on her knees. He wrapped his arm around her waist before cupping her breast with the other and bringing it up to his lips. The girl felt her master as he latched his mouth over her nipple and began to suckle off of her quite roughly. Several moans escaped her lips before his eyes shot wide open after drinking a bit and made him feel almost hyper.  
  
 "M-master! Are you alright?!" Asinia exclaimed.  
  
 "Yep." He said and returned to his normal expression, "You weren't kidding, I'm gonna need to start milking you for this."  
  
 "Do as you please Master." She said with a soft smile.  
  
 "N-not yet though, tomorrow I'll start. You two go ahead and settle in for now." He said.  
  
 They nodded and let him be before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of him and Bethany when she took his first. After that, a memory came to him from a year later after she let him breed with her.  
  
 He had just turned 15 and walked into the barn with a bucket in his hand before pulling out the stool and looking for Bethany. She wasn't in her pen, strangely enough, and so he looked around for her until he felt her hands wrap around his torso and her breasts on his shoulders. He jumped for a moment but quickly warmed up to her touch and turned to face her.  
  
 "Good morning Bethany." He said, "It's time for me to start milking you."  
  
 She smiled and waited for him to sit on the stool before she laid on his lap and let his hands wrap around her breasts softly. The feeling to her was easily like the hands of an angel had wrapped around her breasts and began squeezing the milk out of her softly, but that was what went on in her mind. Despite being a Hybrid, she had easily fallen for the human the first day she met him, and would only allow him to breed with her. By the end, she pounced on him and looked at him longingly before she ran a hand down his cheek. She then got up and carried him over to her pen before tossing him in and getting on top of him.  
  
 A tear ran down his cheek as he remembered how she was gone now and wasn't coming back. He thought that the man who bought her was far too smart to think about getting rid of her in the first place... but... he did want her to be lost forever. He wanted her to come home, sit in the barn, and wait for him, just like she had always done for him. He never wanted to lose her again, but he knew that reality was false, just as it always would be.


	3. Nine Tailed Mischief

 Bethany looked out at the crowd of people before her in disdain while her arms and ankles were clasped to the railing that kept her bent over. Alistair cleared his throat as he stepped up beside her and began to advertise the machine she oh so hated and despised.

 "Gather round, gather 'round, people of New Tensilton, today might be your last chance to see it!" He said, "Tomorrow I head off to Eisenberg across the sea! But enough about me, what about you? Do you wish you could produce enough milk that could take weeks to make? Tired of having to walk on that stressed out leg of yours to get to your barn? Well, now you don't have to! With my machine you can lounge around all you want while the machine produces your gallons by the minute! Observe!"

 Alistair grabbed two copper cups attached to rubber hoses and stuck them to Bethany by wrapping a harness around her. He grabbed a lever and gears from under the grate she was on started turning while a steam whistle went off behind them. She suddenly felt the cups begin to suck the milk from her body and store hem in the device below her. It only took half a minute before the first bottle gallon was produced and rolled onto a long rack that would fill up as they went on.

 "As you can see, the device works with minimal effort." Alistair said, "Does anyone want to fuck the Holstaurus?"

 She didn't care that he had said that, it was normal for him to do something like this. Just about everyone in the crowd raised their hands with their money in the air before they lined up to have their turn. Alistair took the payment and the first man came up behind her. She couldn't see who he was, but she could hear him as his pants dropped to the ground before his nasty massive cock was pushed inside her. She hated this new life, she missed Terry, even though he was smaller than the man inside her, she only wanted to have Terry be the one to ravage her body.

 Meanwhile, in Eisenberg, Terry was at home and looking out his window. Asinia and Theodorus had gotten him a meal ready, which was what they could find in the forest and made into scrambled eggs and green peas. They found abandoned eggs in the forest. He had already eaten it, of course, but now he was ready to go turn in the semen and fluids he had gotten.

 He stepped out of bed and went downstairs to find all the things packed in the suitcase he had prepared it all in before he grabbed it and went to the door when he was stopped by Lucy.

 "Didn't Mother Maria say to stay out of town today?" She asked.

 "True, but I need to get these into the city while they're still in good condition." He responded.

 "Fine, just don't let anybody see you." She said and let him be.

 He nodded and looked at the copper pocket watch his father gave to him when he was younger. He Put it away and stepped out to find Theodorus waiting for him with Asinia as well. He planned to take them out to town and get them some clothes as well after he finished with selling his goods of course. They walked off to town with little to talk about on the way there, but when they reached town, they were greeted with the sight of the entire church on the edge of town with Mother Maria at the front.

 She seemed to notice him but kept her composure, though, he knew through the facade she kept, she was most definitely angry with him about not keeping his promise. He mouthed the words, 'I'll be quick' to her, however, and she seemed to relax a bit more, though she was still worried about him. He found his way back to Jaqui's shop and looked around a bit before he saw her trying to carry a large package to the front.

 He walked over to her and grabbed it from her hands and made her gasp in surprise by his presence before she was able to see him standing before her. He smiled at her softly and made her blush as she felt bad that he was doing her job for her and unbuttoned her vest and shirt for him again like last time.

He bushed at the site of the girl's chest before asking, "s-so what is it this time?"

 "It's a new piece to my desk." She said.

 "Oh?" He asked.

 "Yep, this piece was hand crafted by a friend. They told me it's an upgraded version of my furnace." She said.

 "That sounds nice." he said and set it on the front desk.

 "So, what is it this time?" she asked "how can I return the favor?"

 He stood there and thought a moment about what he was going to ask for this time.

 'She wouldn't do 'that' now would she?' He thought before saying as a joke, "suck me off."

 His elven companions and the girl were all surprised by his answer, and he literally thought he had crossed the line with that one, but then she ended up saying yes to it. He blushed as the tables were once more turned against him and ended up being dragged into the back of the store and set on a sofa before he watched as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his member. She tossed away the rest of her clothes aside from her panties and stockings before she got on her knees and licked his tip a few times. He blushed as he didn't think this would be the outcome of this joke, but went along with it anyway. He could feel her tongue running up and down the bottom of his penis as she looked up at him longingly, which actually began to explain why she was willing to do this. She kissed the bottom of his tip once before her lips enclosed around the red end of his length while her tongue could be felt running circles around his tip. He let out a series of soft moans before he saw her get up beside him and lay on her side before she started to stroke him as well. This feeling was short-lived, though, when she started to bob her head up and down his length at a slow pace. He could feel her tongue working skillfully around his shaft while he grabbed the side of her head and started to push down on her. She started to move faster, taking him in completely each time she lowered her head while Terry's hand helped to get it down before she could taste the precum leaking from him. It wasn't very long before he finished and let her seed onto her face after she had gotten off him.

 She had gotten dressed, mostly, and wiped herself off with some tissues. She then went up to the desk and looked at him before opening the case. He handed her the Cat Girl fluids and Wolf sperm, which she tucked away somewhere else, but then she looked at everything else in the case. Only two days ago she had seen him with only two animals, today he had about five more. She took the Yeti's fluids and brought up the furnace before placing a bit in after turning it on. It dried up quickly and began to start steaming like dry ice in water, which was basically what it was. She picked up the chunk of dry ice and dropped it when she felt it's burning cold temperature before she grabbed the Hellhound's sperm next. She put it in the furnace and immediately it caught fire and turned blue before heating up the air around them. She let it burn for a bit more before she changed it over to the purifier. She purified the Harpy's fluids and took a sip before making a satisfied sound and bringing the register back up.

"How's $150?" She asked.

 "Perfect." He responded before she handed him his money and let the three leave.

 Soon he ad brought the two to a clothing store and brought them in to look around for something. They did as he ordered, but they weren't choosing anything really. Asinia then walked up to Terry and asked him the most ridiculous question he'd ever heard.

 "What is the purpose of this shop owner's inventory?" She asked.

 "Are you serious? It's clothes for you to wear so you can cover up yourself." He said.

 "But by our rites, we must wear these garments as a symbol of our servitude." She said.

 "Well, can you at least ear these over them?" He asked.

 "Our garments must be visible at all times."

 With a long sigh, he decided to grab Theodorus, who wasn't doing much, and dragged them both to the last place he needed to go to, which was the market. He entered the place and had the two look around for a list of items he had written on their arms with a marker along with a description of what it all looked like, since, well, they were elves, while he went and grabbed some extra flasks from the breeding section. He grabbed a number of flasks and put them to a counter before he purchased them without issue. He then made his way back to Asinia and Theodorus, whom had gathered the things they needed.

 They paid for the rest of the items and on the way out, found that his elves were getting weird stares at him, making him sigh in embarrassment. Theodorus noticed and decided to question him on what he was wrong right now.

 "Master, is something the matter?" He asked.

 "Huh? no it's nothing." He said.

 "Are you sure?" Theodorus asked and gasped, "d-did I do something to upset you?!"

 "What?" Terry asked before Theodorus got on his hands and knees before begging for forgiveness.

 "My master! I, Theodorus, ask you to forgive me for my transgressions! I would wish to make it up to you by whatever means possible!" He said.

 "No, you're very fine."

 "Please master! I beg of you to punish me for whatever reason you are angry for!" he said as more people turned their heads.

 "You're making a scene Theodorus!" Asinia said.

 "I wil not allow my transgressions unpunished! It is the duty of an elf servant to please their master by any means! I will not stop unti-" Before he could finish, Asinia bashed him against the head and started scolding him.

 Terry sighed and looked at his pocket watch to check the time before he caught a glimpse of a fox tail behind a box nearby. He decided he'd move to check it out and out popped a Nine Tailed Fox with a red bandana wrapped around her neck. Her fur consisted of a sandy colored belly, a reddish-pinkish fur covering most of her body, and gray fur along her hand and feet like socks and gloves while her hair and was the same reddish, pinkish color and her face seeming mostly human aside from her black button nose. He blinked twice before he felt like there was something in his pocket and looked to see her hand reaching into the pocket with his pocket watch in it.

 "H-hey!" He exclaimed and stumbled backwards.

 He felt for his pocket watch and found it wasn't there before the Nine Tailed Fox waved it in the air with a wide smile and made a sort of chuckling sound. He growled before he started running after her yelling for her to stop. The Nine Tailed Fox jumped onto a window and then onto a pole before perching herself on it and sticking her tongue out at Terry before extending her claws to climb onto the roof.

 "Damn it!" He exclaimed before stomping his foot.

 "What's wrong?" Asinia asked while dragging Theodorus by the ankle, he wasn't sure why though.

 "I just got my watch stolen by a Nine Tailed Fox." He said, "I'm not leaving until I get it back."

 "I understand, the watch's economic value was easily massive." She said.

 "Close, it's more like sentimental value actually. It was my dad's, and I'm not leaving until I get it back." He said.

 "But the churches are almost here! you'l be executed if they find you!" Asinia exclaimed.

 "Not really, but I can't just leave it!"

 "Then I will do it! I shall repay you for my transgressions by capturing the foul thing and returning her flayed copse to you and your object of value without a scratch!" Theodorus said and sat up.

 "Don't flay her, please. Just bring her back and let me scold her." he said.

 Theodorus nodded before Asinia dropped him and walked with Terry back to the farm while he got up and looked around. He sighed before trying to climb up to the rooftop and looking around when he got up there. He saw her and wasted no time in coming after her, but she dashed away with the copper watch in hand.

 The other two eventually got back to the farm with the groceries in their arms and went into the house before he saw copper parts laying all over the floor in the kitchen with Lucy welding something to a machine. She lifted her welding mask and noticed that Theodorus wasn't with them, so she decided to ask where he was while the two put away the groceries.

 "What happened to the guy?"

 "Got my pocket watch stolen by a Nine Tailed Fox, he said he'd get it back to redeem himself." Terry said.

 "Wow, sounds like he's in for a helluva day." She said.

 "I kind of feel bad for my brother, but then again I guess he deserves it after the scene he caused." Asinia said.

 "I just hope he comes back alright." Terry said, "Asinia, I'm not gonna be gathering sperm or urine from the others today, would you like to go and help me build up relationships with them?"

 "I would like to master." She said.

 She followed him out and they thought about who they'd visit first. They decided they'd check out Amon and Torch first and made their way to their pen before they fund them prowling around the cave. Terry hopped the fence with Asinia and they looked at the two hybrids.

 "Hey guys, today's just a day to have fun, Asinia decided to help out as well." He said.

 "Hi." Asinia said.

 Asinia looked at him before the hounds stood up and let their members slip out of their sheathes. He decided to take on Torch since he was still new while she was left with Amon, who looked at her with a calm face.

 "Amon get's a little rough if you let him give it his all, just a fair warning." He said, "Are you a virgin Asinia?"

 "No master, I lost it to feral slime." She said, "I guess I'm lucky ferals don't have many issues with elves."

  "Alright, just wanted to make sure so Amon could go easy on you if you were." He said, "Go crazy bud."

 With that the Terry stripped down to nothing and took torch to the ground. He laid beside the Hellhound, humming softly while his hand stroked it softly. Asinia had Amon sitting up against a tree while she was on all fours with her hands pressed up against his base and her head thrusting forward and backward at a decent speed. She kept her eyes up on the wolf as his head hung back with his tongue lolled out to show that she was doing a good job handling him so far. Terry eventually got between his hound's legs and started stroking it in both hands, adding a bit of twisting into it as well. The hellhound and the wolf soon let off a loud pleasured howls into the air and decided it was time for them both to take control. Torch grabbed Terry's head in both his clawed hands before sending him onto his backside before pushing his length into his mouth with animalistic desire while Amon did the same, only he had pushed her up against the tree with one hand on her head. The animalistic lust of the monsters had pushed them to soon reach their climax, and so the Hellhound pulled out and came all over his breeder's face while Amon did the same and fired his volley of semen at the elf.

 "I wonder if we'll end up making this into an orgy..." Asinia said.

 "Maybe after we finish off the second round." Terry said, "How's a foursome sound?"

 "Only if you want master." She said.

 He nodded and motioned for her to come over, which she did rather excitedly, and sat down on her master's length. Torch's own found it's way beside her head while Amon's was on the other side. She blushed a deep blue as she gripped the monster cocks in both hands before she started bouncing on her master's lap. She felt the Hellhound as he grabbed her by the head and started forcing her to suck him off for a bit while she stroked the wolf before Amon took his turn. She continued to do that for a while before she felt Terry's hands groping her softly. her ecstasy increased as she tried to bounce on him harder whilst sucking the two canine dicks on each side of her head. The feeling to her was amazing, she had gotten it on with other monsters before, but something about this one felt... different to say the least, probably because she was doing it with a human for the first time in her life. As she bounced more, she soon felt her walls beginning to clench around his length before her end was quickly approaching. Eventually she couldn't hold back anymore and she came right before the other three did a well. The two wolves howled in the air as they came with their breeder and onto her face. She panted before she fell on his chest in a tired and weary state before resting a moment.

 Meanwhile, Theodorus was having the time of his life! Not! It was basically pure Hell trying to hunt this Nine Tailed Fox down. You know those moments where you're like, "This can't be too hard can it?" Then two minutes later you're in full try hard mode? That was basically Theo. What he expected to be a simple in and out job had quickly turned into a very long and tedious journey. He had eventually lost track of her and looked at a well before leaning over the edge and peering into the water below. He sighed before he heard someone step up beside him.

 "I know that face." A woman said.

 He looked to his right and saw a woman dressed like a construction worker, but without the hardhat.

 "What do you mean?"

 "It's the face of someone who's trying too hard." She said.

 "Well, I have dedicated myself to my master and will do what I must to please him." He said.

 "Even if it means stressing yourself way too much? Damn, you're a real trooper." She said and stretched her hand out, "Eris."

 Theo looked at her hand and shook it before saying, "Theodorus."

 "So Theo, what's your boss got you doing?" She asked as she brought her hand to her side.

 "A Nine Tailed Fox swept his Pocket Watch from under his nose, I have offered to get it back." He said.

 "Oh, you mean Red?" She asked.

 "Red?" Theo responded.

 "Yeah, Nine Tailed Fox, wears a red bandana around her neck, I think that's who you're looking for." She said.

 He grabbed her shoulders and said, "Where is Red now?!"

 Back at the farm, Terry and Asinia were in Axel's pen, sitting in the Yeti's lap looking at it's length before them both. Terry gripped the shaft softly and started to stroke before Asinia decided to follow along and gripped it as well. The Yeti huffed softly and happily as they went on, closing his eyes before he let them do whatever. She kept her eyes on the thing before she noticed Terry had begun to lick the sides of the thing and decided to do so as well. With the two now licking and stroking the giant arctic sasquatch's massive length, the thing couldn't help but begin to buck it's hips upwards slightly before Terry latched his lips onto his tip. Asinia groaned jealously but tipped her head to the side and latched her own lips onto the shaft before running her head up and down it. It could feel their tongues working skillfully along it's member and opened it's eyes when it felt them switch around for a bit. Soon it changed again, as they were back to stroking, but this time Asinia was using her breasts instead. In the heat of the moment, Asinia looked up at Terry and french kissed him while their speed suddenly picked up. When they pulled away, the Yeti's fluids ended up raining down on them for a second before they sat back.

 "Master, I'm beginning to get a bit worried about Theodorus, he should've gotten back by now." She said.

 "Don't worry," he said as he wiped some of the fluids off his eyelid, "Nine Tailed Foxes are notorious for being hard to catch, I'm sure that he's got this under control."

 "Well, I know that but, it's just, my brother's an idiot." She said.

 He nodded and said, "Well, if he's not back in the next hour, then I'll head into town and get him."

 "Alright, got it." Asinia said with a smile before she yelped as the Yeti picked her up.

 In an instant she found herself looking at it's face a moment before she was slammed down onto it's massive length. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as a bulge formed in her stomach before disappearing and reappearing as it moved her up and down. Terry decided to help a bit and grabbed her hips before trying to force her up and down as well, taking notice of her pleasured expression as the Yeti yelled into the air. A moment after he decided he'd get to her front and put his member into her mouth with his hands gripping her head as she came. Purple fluids slid down the Yeti's shaft not just once, but about six other times before they were even close to finishing. Terry finished off and let loose into her mouth before pulling out and letting Axel finish up with her. Axel picked her up and put her on the ground before him before him and fired his second load onto her before sitting back against his tree.

 Terry walked up to the Yeti and asked, "You tired yet?"

 The Yeti grabbed him and got on his knees before it tried to push into Terry's rear end. As it did, it reminded him of his first day like this with his parents. It was when he was fourteen, a month after Bethany had taken his first, and they were headed into the barn. His father looked around and saw that Bethany, Chase and their centaur were in there waiting for them. Jack stretched his arms a bit before he looked at Sofia and Terry.

 "Alright, we all ready?" He asked.

 "Yes Jack." Sofia said.

 "Yeah dad." Terry said.

 "Alright, so slugger, how ya feelin'?" he asked as he looked in Terry's direction.

 "I'm fine." He said.

 "That's good to hear, now head over to that Holstaurus and do 'er good." He said and lightly slapped his shoulder.

 "Got it dad." He said and went over to Bethany.

 He sighed happily and said, "That kid's got a good future ahead of him."

 "You said it," Sofia said and brushed her hair to the side, "she's really gotten attached to him."

 "Well, you know what they say, A healthy relationship is a good relationship." He said.

 "Well, I'd better get to Chase." she said.

 He nodded and kissed her on the cheek before heading over to the Centaur. Terry, on the other hand was in the pen already. Bethany bobbed her head up and down his length lustfully as Terry hung his head back and moaned. However, the memory was cut short when Yeti pulled back and rained down his third bombardment of semen onto him.

 Back in the city, Red tucked the pocket watch into her bandana and approached a group of three old men. One was the old man who ran the supplies store while one was blind and dressed in black. lastly was a man with long gray hair that ran over half half of his face completely and was dressed like a grave digger. She ran up to them happily and Moe looked up at her.

 "Hey look, Red's here!" Moe said.

 "I don't know any Ted!" The blind one said, clearly a bit deaf.

 "i said Red not Ted you deaf old man!" Moe said.

 "Red, sit down and grab an instrument, we're about to start." The grave digger said.

 She nodded and sat down by Moe before grabbing an instrument.

 "How's working at the cemetery doin'?" The blind one asked the Grave Digger.

 "Good, Moe, how's the wife?" The Grave Digger said.

 "Still the same old hag I married thirty years ago. Red, how's the streets?"

 Red gave a thumbs up before they started their song.

 

" _Don't call my name out your window, I'm leavin'_  
 _I won't even turn my head._  
 _Don't sent your kinfolk to give me no talkin'_  
 _I'll be gone, like I said._

 

_You'd just say the same old thing_   
_That you be sayin' all along,_   
_Just lay there in your bed and keep your mouth shut,_   
_Till I'm gone._

  
_Don't give me that old familiar cry and fuss and moan_

_Understand your man, I'm tired of your bad-mouthin'_   
_Understand your man._

 

_You can give my other suit to the Salvation Army,_   
_And everything else I leave behind_   
_I ain't takin' nothin' that'll slow down my travelin'_   
_While I'm untanglin' my mind._

 

_I ain't gonna repeat_   
_What I said any more_   
_While I'm breathin' air that ain't been breathed before,_   
_I'll be just as gone as the wild goose in winter_

 

_Then you'll understand your man, meditate on it_  
 _Understand your man, you hear me talking_  
 _Understand your man. Remember what I told you_  
 _Understand your man_  
 _Understand your man._ "

 

 

 The song ended and the crowd surrounding them clapped as Theodorus pushed through and saw Red smiling.

 "You there! Nine Tailed Fox! Return that stolen item!" Theo yelled.

 "Look out Ted! The bobbies're after ya!' The blind man said.

 Red jumped up from her seat and tried to run away before Theo grabbed her by the back of her Bandana and threw her to the ground before grabbing the pocket watch and hauling her over his shoulder. The crowd around him watched as he brought her back to Terry's farm with little effort and refused to intervene.

 Terry had just gotten out of the shower after Asinia had gone in and went downstairs in just a towel wrapped around his waist before he saw what was going on. He looked around and noticed that Theo had returned with the Nine Tailed Fox held down by Lucy. He walked in front of her and Theo handed him back his pocket watch before he put it aside and looked down at the fox, who was beginning to tear up as she thought she was about to die.

 "I hope you realize that you stole from me." He said with a stern look.

 She nodded.

 "And just how do you think you'll get yourself out of this mess?" He asked.

 She shrugged with her head down.

 "Well I'll show you how." He said and stepped closer to her.

 The Fox braced herself for death and closed her eyes but felt only surprise when she felt his arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and looked to see him hugging her tightly and gave a confused expression a moment before she began to tear up more and hugged him back tightly. He felt her tears and heard her sniffles before he started to run his hand down her back a few moments before he pulled away with his hands still on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes with his normal, happy expression.

 "So, do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked.

 She shook her head and sniffled.

 "Damn, well I'm sure we can find you a home somewhere, maybe." he said.

 She thought for a moment and saw the flasks he used to hold the hybrids' fluids and jumped up before going to grab one. She returned to Terry and placed the flask between her legs and started fingering herself.

 "Wait, you wanna stay here?" He asked.

 She nodded her head once happily.

 "Well, we can work with that then." He said, "you can sleep with me and Cicero."

 She looked at him with a confused look when he said Cicero's name, but that was quickly answered when the cat girl came down the stairs on all fours.

 "Nya?" She mewed as she bent over the banister.

 "Oh, Cicero, this'... er..." Terry said, trying to think of a name.

 "What about Red master?" Theo asked.

 "Red?" He responded.

 "It was the name the people in town had given her." theo said.

 "Alright, Red it is then." Terry said before Red jumped with joy and crashed her lips against his for a moment before pulling away.

 Everyone looked at her in surprise before she blushed in embarrassment. Then she felt Terry wrap an arm around her waist and slip his hand down to her core. She blushed but didn't stop him before she found herself pushed onto the couch just as Cicero hopped on. Everyone else except those three had left the room before Terry dropped the towel and kissed Red once more. he felther as she slipped her bandana from her neck and wrapped it around their necks and continued to kiss him. She could feel his erection brushing against her core before she licked his lower lip to ask for entrance. He opened his mouth and their tongues began to dance with each other as his hands rubbed up and down her thighs. Cicero had gotten the other bottle and laid on her back fingering herself as she watched he scene, excited to see where this went. She could feel him as he suddenly began to press his tip against her slit to tease her and moaned out with desire in her tone. He decided to let her have her wish and pushed into her before feeling the crimson fluid flowing from her and down his shaft. He softly got the rest in and sat there for a minute, waiting for her to give him a signal. She opened her tightly shut eyes a bit before giving him a nod which then caused him to gently rock his hips back and forth into her. she moaned softly as she looked down at him before kissing him again and running her hands down his spine. Soft moans of ecstasy escaped both their mouths as she slightly bucked her hips upwards before he started to move faster. Her claws suddenly came out and dug into his back, causing him to grit his teeth and startle her a moment before he gave her a smile and another kiss. Pushing past the slight pain, he kept moving his hips into her faster and faster as precum began to leak from his length as her walls started to tighten around his shaft as well. Their third or fourth kiss was just like the first, though this time he ended up taking the victory and let his tongue explore it's newfound territory. Cicero decided she wanted to get in on this and towards the end began to suck on his balls while pumping the flask in and out of her. His orgasm came and for the first time he ended up feeling a larger orgasm than he had ever given as Red's glowing golden fluids leaked onto him as he felt his massive load overflow and begin leaking out of her body and made a large puddle on the couch. He pulled out and panted heavily as he realized why he had such a large load.

 "So the myth about Nine Tailed Fox urine being an ointment that creates massive orgasms is true huh?" he said, "Nice."

 He then looked at Cicero and smiled as he saw her suddenly tired look. He laughed and got a happy smile from her before he patted her on the head a few time. He got up and showered one last time before finding himself deep in thought. He sat down and began to think about his parents. He realized he hadn't thought about them very much and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed as he tried to push away the thought of them and got up to find something to distract him. Hopefully something would.


	4. I Play For Keeps

 The rain beat down against the windows heavily as Terry tried to forget about the murder of his parents. He couldn't stand that there was nothing he could've done to save them. If only he was there, at least he'd have had a chance to try something. But there was nothing he could do now. His old life was gone along with almost everyone he knew at the time as well. But still, the gnawing feeling deep inside that he could've done something if he hadn't left was tearing him apart inside. He suddenly shot up and woke up Red and Cicero with a start. He looked at them then away as he got up to get some food.

 Dressed only in his boxers, the thin man rubbed his arm as he went downstairs to go and check the time. It was three o'clock in the morning, meaning that everyone was still asleep. He'd been told that the weather would start with rain, but soon evolve into a storm, so he needed to get to town the fist chance he got and visit Jacqui to see if she had anything that would help keep the house up. With a long sigh, he want back upstairs and got dressed before seeing that Red and Cicero had fallen back to sleep. He also noticed how cold it had become and decided to check the attic for some covers.

 He left the room and went over to Lucy's before knocking a few times. A few moments later, she opened the door with weary eyes and looked into his own tired ones.

 "Can you give me a hand with something?" He asked.

 "What?" She asked.

 "I think there's some blankets up in the attic, you wanna help?" He asked.

 She nodded and followed him up to the attic where they found most of the boxes to be empty, as Asinia and Theo had been emptying it out recently. He noticed Alex in her nest sleeping peacefully surrounded by bread crumbs before he looked at a box that had been opened. He found a bunch of old paintings inside and sighed before he checked another box. Eventually they found a box with some large blankets. He sighed as he realized how cold the hybrids must've been outside, so he decided he'd grab a few blankets and help them warm up.

 He got dressed in some jeans and a rain coat before putting on his shoes and placing the blankets in the sports bag he had brought with his to keep them all dry. He put a foam block over them as well to try and help them from getting wet as Lucy got herself ready as well. Once outside he could already feel the wind begin to pick up and hurried over to the barn where the animals were and opened the door before he and Lucy walked in. Axel was the only one not here since his pe was dealing with snowstorms, which, to be honest with you, weren't an issue for yetis. They pulled out the blankets and started to cover up the monsters as they slept with shivers, but once the blankets were on them, their shivering was at an end.

 He returned to the house with Lucy and watched as she returned to her room before he went back to the attic and grabbed a few more blankets. He walked back upstairs and into the attic before grabbing one for Alex and covering her up and bringing the last one down for himself, Red, and Cicero. He opened the door and the two looked at him as he brought the last large blanket over and laid it on the bed after shooing them off. He got under it before the animals slipped under the large blanket as well and felt them pressing themselves against his bod for warmth. He smiled softly and rubbed the back of Cicero's head and kissed Red on the forehead before he hugged them closely and fell asleep himself.

 The morning came and he looked out his window to see the rain beating against his window even more than before now, making him worry even more. He got up and got dressed again to head out to get what he needed, leaving the Nine Tailed Fox and Cat Girl asleep as they rested up in his bed. He left the house and hugged himself after he began to make his way to the city. The normally peaceful path was flooded with wind and massive puddles. The grass was drowned as his shoes sank into the mud while the cold air bit and nipped at his face. The stinging feeling in his hands burned through him as he clutched his drenched raincoat while his teeth chattered as well. The wind thundered in his ears, drowning out all sound around him as thunder and lightning could be heard in the distance.

 He finally reached town and Jaqui's shop, which he had noticed had taken on a new name, "Jaqui's Ubiquities". He went in and heard her carrying another set of boxes before he walked up to her and grabbed them from her, surprising her for a moment before she realized who it was.

 "The front counter again?" He asked.

 "Yep." She said and let him bring it up.

 "So what's in it this time?" He asked.

 "This time it's just some ornaments my friend sent me." She said.

 He nodded and set it down on the counter before he turned to her and smiled.

 "So, how do you want me to repay the favor this time?" She asked.

 He thought and this time, for sure, he knew that without a doubt in his mind that she'd never do this.

 "How about let me pound you down there?" He asked with a smirk. 

 "W-w-wha?!" She said and looked at him in surprise.

 'Yes!' He said mentally.

 "B-but I'm still a virgin..." She said.

 'Victory is mine!'

 "But... if it's you... Then I don't mind." She said with a smile.

 'Wait what?'

 He looked at her with a shocked look before she pulled him back to the couch in the back and stripped down to her panties again. He did so as well, sighing in defeat as he guessed that there was nothing she wouldn't do for him now. She stripped down as well before she looked at him with her hand over her slit and bit her lip. She looked at his erection and squeezed her legs together before she moved her hand away to reveal her plump womanhood and sat on his lap. She positioned herself over his length before she slowly slid down on him, feeling the pain as blood began to trickle down his shaft. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she slid down him even more while his hands rested on her thin waist. Her toes curled up and she let off a loud moan as she reached his base. Se burrowed her head into his shoulder before she started to bounce on him softly. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. He felt her lips as she crashed them against his and began to buck his hips upwards. He felt her hands slide under his and run along his backside before her nails dug into his backside. The two moaned as he leaned back and began to furiously thrust his hips upwards and move one of his hands up her spine while the other reached down and grabbed a handful of her rear end. He licked the bottom of her lip and she opened her mouth before he twisted his tongue with hers in a battle for dominance. He won and his tongue inspected it's newfoound territory. As her walls began to tighten around his length, he started to leak his precum as a signal that he was coming close to his climax. The girl's en soon came and she felt her partner as he released his seed deep into her womb before she fell to her side.

 "So," He said, "I need something to keep my farm up during the storm."

 "Third aisle on the left on the forth shelf there's some roofing." She said with a sigh before she got dressed.

 He nodded before he heard the sound of the door opening and went pale as he realized they were still nude. The man began to walk to the back and caught them as they tried to get dressed. He was an elderly man who he guessed to be Jaqui's father due to his similar features. He looked at them angrily before he grabbed Jaqui by the hair and yanked her away from him.

 "Stay away from my daughter you fucking pig! And you missy, I didn't raise a slut as my daughter!" He yelled.

 "Ow!" Jaqui said.

 "What's your problem?!" Terry yelled back.

 "You just get out of  **MY** shop right now before I throw you out myself!" He said.

 "Dad! Let go!" Jaqui yelled.

 Terry didn't know why he did what he did next, but balled his hand into a fist and reeled his arm back before he sent it flying forward at the man's face. His fist connected with his jaw but he remained unfazed by it. He looked at Terry and let Jaqui go before he sent the boy to the ground with a single punch of his own. There was a metallic taste in his mouth before he looked up in fear at the man who glared down at him with a burning hatred.

 Jaqui ran to his side and looked up at her father with a burning hatred of her own.

 "What's your problem with?!" She exclaimed.

 "Get out of the way." He said.

 "No! Maybe if you learned to control yourself, mom wouldn't have left you!" She exclaimed.

 That seemed to tip the man over the edge as he grabbed Jaqui by the hair again and looked at her threateningly. She yelped in pain before Terry struck the man with a low blow and walked Jaqui out the door. Jaqui grabbed the roofing Terry needed before looking back at her father one last time and walking with Terry out the door. Neither of them spoke on the way to his house for a while until he broke the silence.

 "Sorry for... err... punching your dad." He said.

 "It's fine, my dad had it coming anyway." She said and looked up at him with a smile.

 "Are you sure?" He asked.

 She nodded as they eventually came upon the house to see Lucy on the porch with her arms crossed. Just as he saw her, he sneezed and realized he had begun to get a little sick from the cold rain. Lucy gasped before she ran over to him and helped him inside. Asinia and Theodorus took him to his bedroom and laid him there while Lucy and Jaqui went to go and fix up the roofing.

 "He's caught a fever." Asinia said.

 "Then we can fix it." Theo said.

 "But the master hates it when that's done to him." She said.

 "And our oath states that we must protect the master by any means." Theo retorted.

 "What...?" Terry said weakly.

 "Master, if you can hear me then you need to suck me off." Theo said.

 "W-what?" He asked.

 "Master, Elf semen is a medicine to cure fevers, colds, and all other small sicknesses." Theo said.

 "It... is...?"

 "Yes master," Asinia said, "It is widely used in elf culture to treat the sick."

 There was no response from him and Theo decided there was no time to waste. He ran to the dresser and grabbed the small cup of the ointment from Red he had kept for his other monsters. He took some and rubbed it on his length before his sister gasped as she realized what he was using.

 "You're using..."

 "I must save the Master by any means." He said.

 He sat on Terry's chest and softly opened his mouth before pushing his meat into his mouth until he was up to the base. Suddenly, he felt himself end up flipped over and looked down to see Terry with weary eyes smiling as he spoke in a weary tone.

 "Come on bud, just lay still and I'll help you." He said with a soft chuckle before he licked the Elf's tip.

 He began to lick the bottom of the Elf's shaft up and down and up and down before he started moving to the sides of the elf's shaft. He licked the elf's tip one last time before he began to bob his head up and down his shaft softly. The elf moaned softly as he watched his master suck him off and began to clutch the sheets suddenly he felt him get off him and strip himself down before he positioned himself with his length in the Elf's face. The elf blushed before he looked at the ointment and rubbed it on his master's length before he started to suck his master's cock as well. The two bobbed each other's heads up and down and began to buck their hips as well. Terry soon felt his servant flip them over so that he was on top again and felt him begin to thrust downward into his throat. His hands wrapped around the Elf's legs as he thrusted his hips at a much stronger pace and bobbed his head furiously against the human's dick. Soon their precum had begun to leak out of each other and left them with an intense desire to finish with one another. Soon their climaxes had come and both released massive loads down each other's throats. Theo's purple semen spurted upward into the air as he felt his orgasm go on for a full five seconds while Terry's overflowed the elf's mouth and started pouring down his shaft.

 Theo pulled away and Terry got up holding his head before he looked at Theo and the mirror behind him. Their mouths were a a mess from the massive loads both of them had shot into each other while he was dealing with his fever.

 "My apologies master, it is the sworn duty of an elf to not only do as his master says but also protect his master by any means and in this case you were sick and I had no choice but to-" Theo was cut off by Terry's lips crashing into his, despite their cum covered mouths.

 He pulled away and said, "how does your own semen taste?"

 "Quite bitter master." Theo said.

 "Maybe you should've thought before using the ointment I had prepared for breeding." He said with a soft smile and hugged the elf, "but I'm glad for your help."

 "I apologize master, I failed you twice now. What shall my punishment be?" He said.

 He looked at Asinia and then at him before saying, "Asinia, since you let him use the ointment without stopping, you're getting punished too."

 "Yes master, My deepest apologies." She said.

 "Let's see... lay on your brother's chest stomach down while I switch between you two." He said.

 She nodded and pushed her brother onto the bed before laying on him with her breasts pressing against him. Terry smirked before he rubbed the ointment onto himself and pushed it into the elf boy's ass and grabbed the elf girl's ass in both hands. She yelped softly while Theo moaned softly as his master pounded him roughly. Soon he pulled out and switched over to the sister's wet core and earned several moans from her as she felt him ravage her insides. She pressed her head into Theo's chest before she felt him switch over to Theo again, who then started to pull his sister close to his body. Again and again he swapped between the two of them, somehow managed to move faster into them each time he did. He spread the elf's cheeks apart and looked at the puckered anus hidden between them before he pressed his thumb against it to tease her a bit. She moaned at his cld finger as it pressed against her before he told her to start stroking her brother. She nodded and did as he said before he swapped again. Soon he was pushing his finger into her while she stroked her brother quickly as her master's cock pushed into his ass. Soon his end came along with the other two after he pushed his length into her and sent his seed deep into her as the elf let loose all over their stomachs.

 He pulled out and looked at the massive load that was now all over his length and balls before he cleaned up and got dressed. He sighed and decided to head out to Mare's Bestiary. He thought he'd just use Theo for medicine again if he got sick so he wasn't worried, but he did dress warmer this time as well though. As he made his way back into the city, money in his pocket this time. He managed to make it back with some effort and looked around for Mare's Bestiary.

 On his way there he found that the streets were poorly crowded and that the only ones there were a few homeless people who couldn't afford anything except a single hot meal a week. He often felt bad for these people and wanted to help them, but with his debt of $2,000,000 that he still needed to pay when he got the chance.

 He found it and opened the door with a shiver before seeing her underdressed for the weather. She looked at him and smiled before turning around and resting her head in her hand softly.

 "What've you got?" he asked.

 "A Lamia, a Rabbit, a Centaur, a Slime, and a Mermaid." She said.

 "That's a lot." he said, "how much?"

 "$400." She said.

 "I can't pay that." He said.

 "Well, I could cut down the price to $60 if you come into the backroom with me." She said.

 He thought about it and didn't want to get any steeper in debt than he already was, so he asked, "Did you get rid of the smell?"

 She nodded and he sighed before he agreed to it and felt her yank him back into the backroom and stripped down again with him. He was glad she at least had gotten rid of the smell. She tackled him onto the bed and pecked his lips a few times before gripping his length and continued to do so. He saw the lust in her eyes as she stroked him harder and harder before he felt her run her tongue along his neck and blushed before he watched as she lowered her head down to his groin and began lick his shaft a couple times before she dove down on him and started to deepthroat him without hesitation. He shivered as the woman dominated him with ease and gripped the sheets tightly. The rough way she bobbed her head mead him want to climax badly but he held back for at least a little bit longer. He felt her tongue skillfully working along his shaft as he tried to hold back as best he could but the inevitable eventually came and he fired off strings of semen down her throat. He panted and looked at the lust in her eyes and gripped the sheets tighter and accidentally tore them. He grit his teeth a moment before he tried to flip them over so he was on her chest and gripped her head before pulling and pushing her along his length. She gazed up at him and watched as he took control this time and felt his hips moving on her mounds. He closed his eyes as he tried to hold back whatever urge there was to cum but trying to do so was easily much more difficult for him to handle. Eventually he let loose his load down her throat and pulled out to go and get dressed.

 She sent the Lamia, Centaur, Slime, and Bunny Girl before they all looked at him with curious eyes. The Lamia was like any other snake girl, though she bore long purple hair and a purple snake lower half as well as slightly tanned skin. The Centaur was blond and bore an elegant expression and posture. Her golden fur shone in the dim light as she looked down on him. Next was the slime, who had taken on a female appearance and bore a green slimy substance that made up her body. Lastly was the bunny girl, whom had a female torso and rabbit legs as well as a human female head with brown hair and long soft looking rabbit ears. She looked at him with a shy expression before he patted her on the head twice and got a smile out of her.

 He paid Mare and they all stepped out into the rain, which seemed to have gotten heavier as well. The Slime was shrinking own and when she was just a small blob, he picked her up quickly and placed her in his shirt before pulling up his hood. He looked at the little blob now clinging to his chest and smiled softly. The slime looked up at him with what seemed to be no emotion but jiggled happily nonetheless.

 As he made his way home, he noticed a man advertising his machine, which was a very familiar machine actually. Then his eyes widened and he realized who it was when he saw the Holstaurus attached to the machine. He looked at Bethany as she kept her head down low before turning his gaze to the business man and stomping on up to the man. He noticed him coming up an called him out.

 "Well now boy, you seem like a fine young fellow, perhaps you'd like to give the machine a try?" Alistair said.

 "Not a chance, I wanna let you know that it's machines like these that'll ruin the farming community!" He stated. 

 "I don't know what you're talking about, since my machines came into the world I've boosted production of goods massively!" Alistair said.

 "Speed isn't what matters, it's how you treat them that does." He said roughly.

 "Oh? And who might you be, Mr. I-Know-Everything?" Alistair said with a cocky smirk.

 He growled and said loud and proud, "My name is Terry Risso! And that's my Holstaurus right there!"

 Bethany's ears perked up and she looked at him with hope in her eyes and smiled for the first time in forever. The crowd mumbled to one another as he boldly stepped up to Alistair with a clenched fist.

 "This machine cost me and so many others our jobs, so I'll be damned before I ever consider using this machine." He said.

 "You know what, how about this- if you want your Holstaurus back then you have to win in a competition with me." Alistair said.

 "And if I lose?" Terry asked.

 "I get your farm and all your animals." Alistair aid.

 He looked at the greedy bastard and thought about this carefully. He needed his farm to try and ay off his debt, but this was his animal that they were talking about. The one he had built up a long relationship with mind you. Nonetheless, He shook his head and crossed his arms.

 "So be it, tomorrow afternoon, we'll see who's the better man." He said.

 The boy balled his hands into fists before looking into the eyes of the hybrid a moment, determined to win and bring her home before he got the rest of his animals home. He decided on their names on the way as well. He also noticed the Mermaid being delivered through an airship as well before several men pushed a large vat of water with the creature in it's vat. Her pale skin and cyan hair shined in the giant vat as he approached her. He put his hand against the glass and she pressed her's against it where his was before they backed off for the moment.

 "Where do you want this?" One of the men asked.

 "Behind the house is fine." He said.

 The man nodded and signaled for his coworkers to push it off over behind the house before he went inside with the Lamia, slime, and Bunny girl. The centaur was in the barn since she was too big to fit in the house. He also decided on the names of the creatures as well. The Lamia would be Maya, the slime would be Susana, the Centaur would be Centurea, the bunny Girl would be Sofia, and the mermaid would be... He was still working on a name for her. In the meantime, he decided to sit down and rest after the long day. He began to wonder if the deal he made was a good idea, and decided it was probably one of the worst things he'd ever done. He let his dick do the talking and now he was going to pay for it by losing his farm.

 "What a brilliant idea me, you got stuck in a ditch and tried to get up, now you've probably just buried yourself alive." He said to himself.

 Lucy heard him and asked, "what's the problem?"

 "I might've just fucked everything over. I owe Walter so much debt and now I just lost my farm to a greedy business man." He said.

 "You're an idiot." She said and hopped on the couch beside him.

 "And you're not very helpful." He retorted.

 "What's this even for anyway?" She asked.

 "B-Bethany..." He said.

 "The Holstaurus? You put your entire farm on the line for a Holstaurus?!" She exclaimed, "I take it back, you aren't an idiot, you're insane! Walter gave you this farm and said he'd handle it, but now you've failed him and thrown yourself in a debt colony!"

 "No, it's fine." A voice said from the other room.

 Walter walked in and they both stood up in surprise.

 "W-Walter!" Terry said.

 "I came to tell you Alistair was coming to challenge you for the girl, but it seems you already found out. But I've also come to tell you the contest was planned out by the Town Council. A contest focusing on the amount produced and it's quality will be hosted by three individuals unrelated to either of you." Walter said.

 "Then that means I have a chance?" He asked.

 "Yes, but the animals will be provided by other farms as well." He said.

 "That's good enough for me." Terry said, "I'm winning back my animal and putting an end to this machine." He said.


	5. Competition

 Lucy yawned as she stretched her arms and sat up drowzily as the morning light poured in through her window. She'd been busy with her machines all day yesterday and decided that she'd take a break from engineering and head into town for some sight seeing or to grab something to eat. She got dressed in a blue jacket and a white sleeveless shirt as well as a pair of jeans before heading out into the hallway while she fixed up her hair into it's normal ponytail. She walked through the dark living room and got out a mat for exercise before going back to the living room and flipping the switch to turn on the lights.

 She suddenly saw something that made her blush insanely and scream out loud in embarrassment, as she saw a devilishly handsome hybrid in the living room holding Terry closely. The Hybrid had a human face, but the nose of a wolf and black and red eyes as well. Gray fur lined his face while scruffy black hair hang down at his shoulders. His thin muscular body was also quite impressive to the girl as well.

 "W-w-w-"

 "Don't worry, it's just Amon!" Terry exclaimed as he broke out of the Hybrid's grasp.

 "A-Amon?!" She exclaimed.

 "Yeah," he said and gave an embarrassed laugh, "Wolves can do this."

 "H-how?!"

 The Hybrid ducked behind the couch and came up in the form she knew it as before going back to his original form and leaning on Terry's shoulder.

 "W-what?!"

 "See, Amon has... Lycanthropy." Terry confessed, "It's a rare trait found in Wolf-like animals."

 "I'm not even going to care anymore, I'm gonna head into town." She said and dropped her mat.

 She left and the two stood there alone before Amon turned the lights back off and pounced on Terry, taking him down onto the sofa. He blushed as the wolf looked down on him with his warm eyes and ran a hand down his cheek as he slowly unbuttoned his flannel. He nuzzled his head into the boy's bare chest before unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his erection. The wolf smiled and lifted his head up to be level with Terry's. Amon stroked his erection with a soft smile for a moment before he pressed his lips against the human's own. Terry kissed back and closed his eyes before Amon licked his lip to ask for entrance. He did and their tongues met with one another and twisted together in a dance. Red watched and hopped over the couch and landed over them, wanting to join in too. They pulled away and allowed it since this'd probably be the last time they'd all be together. The wolf's length came out of his sheath as he let Red get between his legs and stroke him instead while he went and slid his cock into his owner's mouth. He worked his tongue along the monster's shaft as he felt the Nine tailed fox take him into her mouth as well. Amon bent forward and continued to move his hips at a soft pace while Red lustfully sucked him off. He could feel the Wolf's balls beating against his chin softly and tried to move his hea along the wolf's shaft and bucked his hips upwards softly. The two tried to move faster and Terry started to moan more rapidly as they did. Amon and Terry soon hit their climaxes and released large loads into Red and Terry's mouths. The two animals pulled back before Red was picked up from behind by Amon and felt his tip pressing against her anus while Terry got up as well and pressed his tip against her core. The two then suddenly pushed into her and earned a loud moan from the mystical Hybrid before she pulled Terry into a kiss just like the one he and Amon shared together. They all fell onto the bed, however and were left with Terry pounding her from above while Amon pounded her from below. Then he realized something and pulled out for a moment.

 "I'll be right back." He said and ran upstairs for a moment.

 He came back down with Red's ointment in hand and rubbed it onto his length and did the same for Amon and Red. Just as he did, Theo came in and noticed before Terry beckoned for him to join in. Theo nodded and did as he had been ordered to do and rubbed the ointment onto his length as well before walking up to red and pushing his length into red's mouth. The Nine Tailed Fox moaned excitedly as the three males penetrated her every entrance and ravaged her to their heart's desire. she made things easier for Theo and pushed Terry onto his backside while the elf still stood but had Amon sit up. She tried to synch her hips with the two's movements and managed to do so a bit before she couldn't hold back much longer. Her climax was met but the other's still had time enough to go. From the staircase, Cicero pumped a bottle in and out of her womanhood as she watched the scene go on and covered her mouth with her hand to hold back her moans. Her eyes squinted as she watch the scene go on, excited that they were all ramming into the Nine Tailed Fox all at once but also jealous that it wasn't her in that position. She came and filled up the bottle before capping it and getting an idea before sneaking out. Meanwhile, Red had came a second time already and was still watching the men pound her relentlessly. However, it had to come to an end and the three all filled her with insane amounts of their semen before they all sat back and relaxed.

 Terry got himself dressed and looked at the time. There wasn't much before he had to get to town, so he went to grab his boots before making the long trek back to the town. He looked at the muddy track and became a bit concerned about whether or not it'd rain again since it rained badly yesterday and it looked like it was gonna rain more today. He tried to hurry this time and made it to the town in good time, though he was still a little early. He looked around and found that there was a crowd gathering by a stage area and walked over to it before looking around to see what this was all about. Then he saw Alistair and rage burned within him though he kept it in check as he walked up to the man.

 "So, what's the deal with this?" He asked.

 "This' the stage young man, where our competition will begin." The business man said.

 "Didn't think it'd be on a stage, but let's do this, how long til' we start?" He asked.

 He looked towards three people coming on the stage and heard Alistair say, "Right now."

 The three turned out to be the judges, and were all famous breeders from around town, but no one he knew personally. An airship also landed nearby with several animals in tow as well, which he was eager to meet. Then, the vile machine came up with Bethany sitting on it. She was escorted off it and looked at Terry happily, glad that he hadn't given up on her. Then the judges introduced the two of them and allowed them something to say.

 "ladies and gentleman, competing for ownership of the old Risso Farm and all it's animals, a well known businessman and creator of the breeding machine, Please welcome Alistair-"

 "Alistair is fine enough." he said.

 "O-okay, then competing for ownership of the Holstaurus, the rumoured prodigy of Jack Risso, I give you, Terry Risso!" The announcer said.

 "Just one animal?" Someone asked.

 "An animal for a farm? This' gotta be a joke, right?"

 Terry ignored him then looked towards the announcer for what he needed to know next. Their monsters would be chosen randomly by the judges, which Terry didn't mind at all. There wasn't a creature in the world that he couldn't please in the world, then he realized that there were a few that he'd never seen before. His mind raced as he saw a cage labeled the "Corpse Thief" and thought of what it could be.

 He caught his breath and realized he was going to have to handle this one first. The cage opened and a soft hiss escaped the cage as a creature looking as if it's body was made up from various corpses of various victims while he could see what looked like a gray normal girl's body beneath. Her large mounds bounced and shook under her as she barred a set of fangs towards the people surrounding her, twisting on her arms and legs, which were outstretched as well and bore a bend like on the hind legs of any animal.

 "Oh ho," Alistair said, "they say that these rare beasts wander the mountains in search of corpses to build up their exoskeleton so they can hide and mask their scent from predators."

 Terry gulped as he looked at the long elongated claws as well as the outstretched arms, covered in bones entirely, and gulped in sheer terror before his next monster as revealed. Inside a glass case was a female figure entirely white with a transparent form and long bladed claws for fingers. She wore what seemed to be a long tattered dress and scarves that blew ominously in all directions, though the red tear in her abdomen was clearly visible as was the green tears. A banshee, or married women who were murdered while pregnant after their husband betrayed them. She moved slowly towards him, passing through the men and women who watched her.

 "G-ghost..." He said, having a long time fear of ghosts.

 His final monster was a Charybdis, an ocean dwelling creature that created whirlpools to sink ships. this one was a tall male with a long tail instead of legs and a head with three tentacle-like tongues writhing inside it's small circular mouth, which was filled with fangs as well. His human-like torso was covered in scales as well as a white underbelly while his arms were normal, but bore fins around the elbow and forearms. It snaked up to him as well, breathing right into Terry's face with a fish-like smell on it's breath as well.

 The putrid stench almost made the boy puke but he was able to hold it back and keep his composure as the competition's first game began. Alistair had gotten normal animals you'd see on any farm, leaving Terry in a state of anger as he breathed in deeply and prepared for his battle with Alistair. A bell went off, signaling the beginning of the match. Terry was immediately forced to the ground by the Corpse Thief and looked at her fang filled smile, and her eyes, which he'd recognized, werent the eyes of a killer, no, instead they were the eyes of someone trying to be what they weren't. It didn't want to harm him, but it was forcing itself to do so.

 "Hey," he said softly, having regained his bravery, "You don't have to force yourself to do this, I know how that feels you know. I once forced myself to do something I didn't want to do, but I changed and pursued what it was that I wanted to do most."

 She looked down at him in surprise and got off of him a moment, realizing that he was right. In her mind, she was conflicted between two things, her true nature, and what she wanted to do. She'd been raised to scavenge and kill, but this moment, this human, had gotten her to contemplate on her own decisions. She knelt down to think and heard the moan of a cat girl and looked up at the machine before getting an idea. She grabbed the man and pulled him onto her chest as she laid back and smiled down at him. He blushed deeply as he realized he was about to do it in public, which was something he wasn't as prone to since it was rather unusual, but did so anyway. He groped her mound and earned a strong moan while his other hand rubbed her clit gently. She smiled and blushed as she looked down at the man handled her body rather well. She lifted her long arms up behind her head and closed her eyes while he continued to handle her. He soon took his hand away and leaned down to latch his lips onto her nipple and softly suckle on the girl's breast. The creature moaned softly as she felt him do so and cradled his head in her arms in a motherly fashion while her smile softened as she looked down at him. He pulled away after a moment and saw her start to leak and grabbed a bucket before milking the Corpse Thief like he would a Holstaurus.

 As he did, the machine had already finished a second gallon of what he'd needed. Next was the Charybdis, who slithered up to him with his tongues writhing as he made chittering sounds. He felt his face go pale as the Charybdis started constricting him, which was when the judges decided to stand up and try and stop the competition until Terry yelled out at them.

 "No! Stop!" He yelled, "I know what to do."

 The Charybdis' tongues ran across his cheek as if to taste him and made another chittering sound. Terry turned his head, however, and pressed his lips against the Charybdis' circular mouth, hoping that this would work. It did but not in the way he imagined it. The Charybdis had taken this chance and pushed it's tongue past his lips and explored every inch of his mouth before it loosened it's grip on him. It dropped him quickly after and let it's length slide out of it's sheath for him to see. The boy gave a nod before he got up onto his feet and looked at the Charybdis' impressive size before taking it in one hand and starting to stroke the monster softly. The charybdis let off a pleasured chitter as he pulled the creature into a kiss, letting it do as it pleased with him as he rested his other hand on it's hip. Soon the Charybdis was finished with foreplay, and so he pulled away and brought the boy down to his knees. He yelped in surprise but understood what the monster wanted when he saw it's length before him and nodded. He gave on lick from the base to the tip before he wrapped his lips around it's tip and began bobbing his head up and down the creature's length. Several happy chitters escaped it's throat as he began moving his head faster now. In minutes, the Charybdis was ready to cum, so Terry pulled back and cupped the tip of the creature with a plastic bottle.

 Lastly, he had the Banshee to handle. She hovered over to him ominously and sent the boy into shivers as he slowly approached her. The Banshee set herself on the ground and looked down upon him before he swallowed his fear and spoke out.

 "Y-you lost your child, didn't you?" He said, "I know how that feels, to lose something dear to you."

 She seemed to have a softer expression towards him now, feeling a sense of compassion towards him after what he may have experienced in the past. She embraced him, but it didn't seem to do much other than make him colder than he already was feeling. Terry tried to hug her back as well but couldn't as his arms went right through her torso. Then the banshee had an idea. She ushed him to the ground before her ghostly hands undid his button and zipper before fulling out his length. The crowd seemed all the more interested now as she wrapped her claws around his shaft and stroked him softly as she lifted her dress as well. She took his length into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down his shaft. Terry shivered as he felt her do so, finding it to feel more like he was having sex with a very cold cloud of air as well. He let off a few moans though, so he was enjoying it at the very least. Suddenly he was pushed to the ground as well before she sat with her womanhood before him. She pressed her core against him before he tried to grab her rear, which he somehow managed to do, and send his tongue up her cold slit. He squeezed his eyes as he felt her begin to move her head faster now and stuck his tongue inside her. He heard her let off a few ghastly moans before swirling his tongue around her as she used her own to try and please him more. He bucked his hips upwards as he felt his end coming closer but noticed the Banshee was as well before he reached off to the side and grabbed a bottle. He used said bottle to replace his tongue and pumped it in and out of her for a few moments before the two of them came together.

 He sighed as he stood up and put his length away before looking at the three things he needed to finish the competition before they were called up. The judges had the animals' fluids purified before they announced the winner.

 "And the winner is Alistair and his machine!" The judges said.

 Terry fell to his knees as he realized his loss while Alistair gloated, "was their any doubt? I didn't think so!"

 The crowd suddenly booed at him as they threw tomatoes as well, "cheating scumbag!"

 "Selfish dirtbag!"

 "Lowlife bag of dicks!"

 The crowd threw various insults at him as he tried to shield himself.

 "Hey! Stop that! I am Al-" Alistair said before a tomato landed in his face.

 "EVERYONE STOP!" Terry yelled.

 Everyone looked at Terry before the judges decided to intervene.

 "Seeing as the crowd is in unrest, we will have one more round." One of them said.

 "A test of quality." Another said.

 "Winner takes all." The last one added.

 The last round began and the judges started with Terry's items first. The milk was tasted by each of them, and all easily agreed that it was by far the best they'd ever tasted. The Charybdis' semen was turned into a pomade, which worked perfectly while the Banshee's ectoplasm was turned into a healthy drink, which also seemed to be delicious as well. Then it was Alistair's items. All of them tasted like iron, as not only were the animals finding the moment unenjoyable, but also the fact that Alistair used artificial ingredients in the mix as well.

 Terry ran up to his Holstaurus as he smiled brightly at her and helped her out of the bonds. Beth's eyes teared up as she embraced him tightly while he did the same and whispered into her ear, "welcome home girl" before taking her back home. he walked beside her, hand in hand, as they made their way to the farm.

 On the muddy road, he smiled as he walked back with her, thinking of a Halloween the two spent with one another. For most, Halloween was a time of frights and candy, but for him, it was another day of work for him. Dressed like a vampire as well as his father. Meanwhile his mother was dressed as a witch. They just had fun with some family bonding, the three of them, after playing a a version of chess they called Three Way Chess (Terry lost), which was basically chess but with three people instead of two. The first set of trick-or-treaters came up to the door, leading Jack and Sofia to try and guess their costumes.

 "Lets see, we have a ghost, a little witch..." Jack said as he handed out the candy, "And... umm..."

 "I'm Cthulhu." The third kid said.

 Jack laughed softly and handed her the candy before saying, "That's cute kid. Now scurry off you little scamps, tis' a night full of horrors and candy!"

 The children giggled as they ran off before Terry pushed through and said, "I'm gonna go and milk Bethany."

 "Hm? On Halloween?" Sofia said.

 "Yep, I promised her I'd stay the night to help with her nightmares." Terry said.

 Jack smiled and said, "go on then kiddo, honey, if you wanna go see Chase, make sure he gets a little exercise, then go ahead, I'll hold down the fort."

 She nodded and took Terry's hand as she led him to the barn, making sure to grab a bucket as well. Lately, Bethany was suffering from nightmares. Jack had been meaning to head to the pharmacy and pick up some medicine but lately he hadn't had the time to do so. The two went into the barn and walked over to the pens, Chase being excited to see Sofia while Bethany was easily aroused by Terry's presence alone.

 Sofia let him off to the Holstaurus as she went over to the Stallion and stepped into the pen while Terry did the same with Bethany. He set himself on a stool and pat his lap a couple times before she slowly set her stomach on him and let him do what he did best. He began milking the holstaurus and listened in to her hot breaths, noticing that she was starting to get wet from the whole process. As they finished up, they could hear the sound of Sofia being furiously fucked over in the Stallion's stall. Young Terry suddenly felt her tugging at his pants.

 He remembered spending the night with her nd the two fucking endlessly until the morning. Those dreams he'd have of being with her forever were once dead, but were now revived as he brought her home. They made their way to the front door now and entered the house to find Lucy in the front room reading. She looked up at him and her jaw dropped as she saw the Holstaurus.

 "Hey, I won." He said.

 Immediately after,Theo and Asinia burst from the hallway and yelled, "YOU DID?!"

 He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yep, well, I'm gonna help Bethany go and get settled in now."

 Bethany smiled softly as he walked away from the two elves and led her back to the barn. Though the place was covered in cobwebs, finding Chase's pen before going towards her own. She knelt down in the empty pen as Terry brought in a barrel of Hay before she helped him throw it in there. He smiled as she did before he was picked up and thrown into the pile of Hay right before he shut the pen.

 He stripped down to nothing and the Holstaurus rested her hands on his shoulder before lowering herself onto him. Bethany then pressed her lips against Terry's own longingly. It'd been so long since they'd spent time together, now he was sure the two of them were gonna spend the entire day together. The kiss quickly turned more passionate as he began to pound her much more roughly now as his muffled moans could easily be heard as his hands wrapped around her waist as well. Things suddenly changed, however, when Bethany found herself below him and smiled seductively at him. He smiled lustfully down at her before he kissed her again and this time danced his tongue with hers as well. He could feel her bucking her hips upwards as he plowed her relentlessly and felt her walls tightening around him now as well. It wouldn't be much longer til he came, and as fate would have it, as would she. Soon, once he could feel his length twitching violently inside her, he didn't bother to hold back and instead poured his seed into her as she came with him.

 (A week later, an unknown warehouse)

 Alistair was brought to his knees with a sack over his head as h was brought before six men, all wearing masks and robes. The leader, who was a woman, revealed herself among the six men and approached Alistair as the guards ripped the sack off his head. Alistair looked up with fear in his eyes and was left speechless, as he knew exactly who they were.

 "Alistair, you stand before the court of Lernean Hydra. Your failure to kill a simple farm boy has been found most displeasing." One of the men said.

 "You stand here today on trial, make your case and make it fast, convince us to let you live." Another said.

 "I-I was trying to benefit you of course," Alistair said in a shaky tone, "I-I only w-wanted to make us richer so th-th-that we could begin b-b-b-better projects!"

 "Lies!" The leader exclaimed and pointed at Alistair, "you wanted to turn a profit for your own personal gain! Even worse is that you could have killed him right then and there!"

 "No, I-" Alistair said but was cut off.

 "You fail to impress us. You do not seem to understand that his life threatens our hold on the world." The leader said, "You will die, all that you own will belong to us, and a professional will be placed in your stead."

 "W-wait-"

 "Yay or Nay."

 "Yay."

 "Yay."

 "Yay."

 "Yay."

 "Yay."

 "Yay."

 "Very well, Alistair, we sentence you to death."

 Alistair yelled out and thrashed in his spot as the leader came up to him, drawing a Smith and Wesson with an elongated barrel from her robe. She put the barrel against his forehead and all that was heard from the building that night was a loud gunshot. Alistair was dead, his properties belonged to a mysterious group that ran the world, and now Terry's life was more in danger than it was before.


End file.
